SeCrEtoS oCuLtOs
by DulceHaruno
Summary: Sakura pierde la memoria, se encuentra con su antiguo amor, el cual está en busca de venganza. Sakura comprometida con el futuro rey Itachi. Naruto organizando una revolucion contra el castillo Konoha.Recuerdos y mas recuerdos.100 EDITANDO.
1. RECUERDOS PERDIDOS

CAPITULO I

RECUERDOS PERDIDOS.

En un país lejano en la época medieval, una mujer llamada Sakura que destacaba entre todas las demás tanto por su incomparable belleza, su extravagante sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, su cabello de un color exótico rosa que le daba un aire angelical, y reconocida como la mejor medico de todos los feudos. Emprendió una gran misión de salvar a una pequeña villa fuera del castillo Konoha (donde ella habitaba), de una enfermedad muy extraña que azoto a la comunidad y que solo ella podía curar.

Emprendió un largo viaje con su caballo y su espada, además de sus conocimientos en artes marciales que practicaba en secreto ya que estaba prohibido para las mujeres, en especial para la novia del príncipe real. Llego a esta aldea y logro salvarlos a todos, dejando muy feliz a sus habitantes.

Tuvo que regresar en pocos días ya que su novio Itachi, hijo del rey, la esperaba para casarse la siguiente semana. Pero en el camino de retorno, su caballo se descontroló, y ella calló al suelo quedando inconciente en la soledad del bosque, cubierta de polvo y hojas, además de las heridas que teñían su cuerpo de rojo.

Ella no se despertó en largo tiempo, pero al abrir los ojos pausadamente, noto que estaba muy mal vendada, y con una fogata frente a sus ojos.

No comprendía nada, ni siquiera se acordaba el porque se encontraba en aquel lugar, quien era, ni porque sentía aquel dolor punzante en su cabeza.

Repentinamente ella sintió un ruido en los matorrales, que acelero su corazón, y erizó sus cabellos. No sabia porque pero tenia miedo, sentía una gran incertidumbre, y el sonido se acercaba cada vez mas a ella. Intento ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas flaquearon, y comenzó a caer, cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, el cual nunca llego, ya que unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron justo antes de caer. Ella no quería abrir los ojos, espero que algo mas pasara, pero cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba recostada nuevamente en el suelo, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que su cabeza descansaba sobre algo o alguien. Se voltio y encontró unos fríos ojos negros mirándola fijamente, ellos se quedaron viendo por mucho tiempo, sin decir palabra alguna, cosa que ponía muy nerviosa a Sakura y la hizo sonrojar de sobremanera, no pudo mantener mas la vista sobre aquellos ojos negro azulados.

- Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?--con una mirada tímida y llena de dudas dijo la pelirosa.

- Sasuke Uchiha. --respuesta de aquel joven al parecer de su misma edad, de mirada fría y penetrante--.

¿Y el tuyo? -- muy serio--

- Sakura no pudo responder ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se llamaba.--

Luego de eso Sasuke, ayudó a la pelirosa a sentarse apoyada en un árbol, y el se sentó junto al fuego.

- ¿Te pudo hacer una pregunta? –dijo tímidamente la chica.

- Ya la hiciste

- Bueno otra pregunta.

- Esta bien que quieres.

- ¿Tú sabes algo de mí? Porque la verdad yo no recuerdo nada.

- En realidad creo que…. --se quedo en silencio--

/porque no dice nada, que sabe de mi. Este silencio tan intrigante me pone muy nerviosa y expectante.-/

/quizás en que piensa esta niña. Seguro piensa que le voy a dar una respuesta muy importante, porque en su cara se nota la expectación por mi repuesta.-/

- No.

- ¿Como que no?-/¿me estaría tomado el pelo?-/

- No se nada de ti.

- **…..— **Caída estilo anime por parte de Sakura—

-Yo mientras viajaba te encontré tirada en el suelo muy herida y perdiendo mucha sangre, por lo que tuve que bajar de mi caballo e intentar vendarte. Ya había oscurecido y como no

Encontraba ningún pueblo cerca decidí encender una fogata y esperar que despertaras para poder marcharme. Pero también no esperaba que con el golpe perdieras la memoria y ahora solo pasaras a ser una carga para mí.

Sakura se puso muy triste por la frialdad de sus palabras, no entendía porque le dolía tanto, ni porque sentía aquellas puntadas en su corazón. Ella no dijo nada, pero no le gustaba sentirse débil ni molesta, por lo que intento ponerse de pie nuevamente apoyándose del árbol a sus espaldas, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

- Primero deberías reponerte, ya que no llegaras a ningún lado en estas condiciones deplorables.

---------------------------------------------continuara--------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, por favor, para saber que les pareció.

Besitos y sigan leyendo.

Xaus.

ATTE DULCE HARUNO

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN, Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	2. juntos pero con condiciones

CAPITULO II

JUNTOS PERO CON CONDICIONES

En el capitulo anterior

-Yo mientras viajaba te encontré tirada en el suelo muy herida y perdiendo mucha sangre, por lo que tuve que bajar de mi caballo e intentar vendarte. Ya había oscurecido y como no encontraba ningún pueblo cerca decidí encender una fogata y esperar que despertaras para poder marcharme. Pero también no esperaba que con el golpe perdieras la memoria y ahora solo pasaras a ser una carga para mí.

Sakura se puso muy triste por la frialdad de sus palabras, no entendía porque le dolía tanto, ni porque sentía aquellas puntadas en su corazón. Ella no dijo nada, pero no le gustaba sentirse débil ni molesta, por lo que intento ponerse de pie nuevamente apoyándose del árbol a sus espaldas, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

- Primero deberías reponerte, ya que no llegaras a ningún lado en estas condiciones deplorables.

-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO II

Finalmente Sakura se resigno y se volvió a sentar, ambos estaban muy callados, pero un sonido extraño interrumpió aquella bóveda insonora, aquel ruido particular salía del estomago de Sakura, y ella solo se tapo la cara con un abrigo de la vergüenza. No se había percatado de la mucha hambre que sentía, pero no estaba en posición de pedir nada, además, a su alrededor no se veían frutos los cuales pudiese consumir.

Repentinamente alguien toco su hombro.

- Come.- dijo Sasuke acercándole un poco de comida.

Ella levanto la vista y salio de su escondite momentáneo, y solo agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de comer en silencio, Sakura hablo.

- Gracias por la ayuda y la comida. ¿Hacia donde te diriges?

- …-/

- Es que como no se nada de mi, quizás podría acompañarte a tu destino y quizás averiguar algo de mi historia y como termine aquí.

- Yo viajo para hacer justicia, y mi destino es hacer pagar a las personas que destrozaron mi vida. –todo esto lo dijo con mucho dolor que trataba de esconder bajo su mirada, pero ante los ojos de Sakura esto era imposible). —me dirijo a una villa detrás de unas montañas, para poder conseguir ser el mejor guerrero, ya que eso necesito para cumplir mi objetivo.

Mientras el le hablaba, Sakura se arreglaba los vendajes, y se curaba con algunas medicinas y técnicas médicas y vendas que tenia en su mochila.

- //Impresionante, al parecer esta niña sabe mucho sobre medicina, quizás en mi viaje me seria de bastante utilidad ojala no se convierta en una carga para mi.

Sakura luego de eso buscaba algún indicio de su vida o de algo que quizás la hiciera recordar, pero solo encontró un medallón que decía "Sakura", a lo que ella interpreto como su nombre, aunque sea provisorio le gustaba, y sonaba bien.

- Sasuke-san parece que mi nombre es Sakura como en este medallón, así que mejor ese será mi nombre.

- -//ese medallón, no será que ella es…no, no lo creo, quizás es solo una coincidencia, pero seguramente en el viaje averigüe algo mas.-// en primer lugar no me digas Sasuke-San, solo dime Sasuke, en segundo lugar, me gusta ese nombre Sa-ku-ra, y en tercer lugar creo que podrás viajar con migo hasta que recuperes la memoria, y cada uno continuara con su vida luego de eso.

- Esta bien Sasuke-kun, como tu digas. –Con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro que mostraba con mucha sinceridad su alegría—

- Pero con una condición. —Con mucha seriedad en su rostro—de que tu nunca te entrometerás en mi vida ni en mis decisiones, y que por ningún motivo me preguntes cosas sobre mi pasado.

- Esta bien, pero si tu tienes condiciones yo también tengo una.

- …. —se sorprendió un poco, y movió la cabeza en señal a que prosiguiera.--//Sakura se me hace cada vez más interesante, no me esperaba esto, ya que no esta en situación de pedir condiciones, pero bueno mejor escucho lo que me va a decir.-//

- Solo quiero que seas menos frío con migo Sasuke-kun, ya que si vamos a ser compañeros, a partir de ahora tu también deberás tomar en cuenta mis opiniones.

Ambos aceptaron las condiciones y se dispusieron a dormir ya que al otro día les esperaba un largo viaje, y ella debía recuperarse aun mas de sus golpes y heridas, la cuales con las cremas y sus tratamientos ya estaban casi sanas en totalidad.

Al otro día muy temprano arreglaron las cosas y se dispusieron a partir, pero a Sakura le dio un poco de miedo ya que anteriormente se había caído del caballo en el cual ella viajaba, así que se aferro inconscientemente muy fuerte a la espalda de Sasuke, la que al darse cuenta no hizo nada por soltarse ya que se sentía muy segura cerca de el, y a el al parecer tampoco parecía importarle, o eso demostraba.

Cabalgaron mucho tiempo en silencio, hasta que Sakura se aburrió y comenzó a conversar con Sasuke, pero el muy poco preocupado de lo que ella hablaba solo contestaba con monosílabos o movimientos de cabeza.

En realidad no era muy comunicativo, y bastante reservado, pero Sakura pudo notar en sus ojos mucha tristeza, dolor y odio.

Sasuke repentinamente detuvo el caballo y soltó el lazo que lo unía con Sakura, y bajo de este, Sakura se sorprendió un poco ya que se encontraba un poco dormida en la espalda de el y mas al verlo en posición de batalla con su katana desenvainada.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

- Alguien se acerca hacia nosotros, lo mejor será enfrentarlos, así que prepárate Sakura, porque al parecer es más de un enemigo el que se dirige hasta aquí.

------------------------------------ CONTINUARA-----------------------------------------------------------

En el próximo capitulo….

- Así que aquí te encontrabas Uchiha. –Dijo una voz desconocida, desde unos arbustos.

- Llevan mucho siguiéndome, ¿cuando me pensabas atacar? O ¿es que tienes miedo shino? – Sasuke pregunto con un tono de ironía en su voz—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por sus reviews, espero muchos mas.

ATTE DULCE HARUNO

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN, Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	3. principe y rey malévolosvenganza sasu

Espero que les guste mi historia.

Acá les traigo el siguiente capitulo.

A medida que avance la historia se van a explicar mejor las situaciones de cada uno de los personajes.

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes protagonistas tienes alrededor de 18 – 22 años.

El pensamiento de los personajes es asi. //……..//

El pensamiento mio es asi: N/A /……../

La historia entre dialogos es asi: --……--

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- cambio de escena

Inner: **inner**

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes…………………./ ustedes saben lo que sigue /.

Ya ahora les voy a dar paso al capítulo.

En el capitulo anterior…

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Alguien se acerca hacia nosotros, lo mejor será enfrentarlos, así que prepárate Sakura, porque al parecer es más de un ninja el que se dirige hasta aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Príncipe y rey malévolos… la venganza de un hijo._

Sakura baja del caballo y lo amarra a un árbol rápidamente mientras saca de su espalda su Yumi (es un tipo de arco que se utiliza a pie), y se prepara para la llegada del enemigo.

Ambos sienten seis presencias acercándose, aunque no parecen muy fuertes, los superan en número.

- Sasuke: Sakura quédate cerca de mi.

- Sakura: no te preocupes Sasuke-kun yo creo que me puedo defender sola, solo no toques estas flechas porque tienen un inmovilizador y desmemorizador, que te dejara quieto por horas además de no recordar nada por todo un año.

- Sasuke: parece que recuperas la memoria.

- Sakura: no, lo que ocurre es que lo leí en un manual que traigo en mi mochila.

- Sasuke: …- -- caída estilo anime por parte de Sasuke—

Ambos estaban espalda con espalda esperando el ataque de los enemigos, cuando repentinamente escuchan una voz proveniente de uno de los arbustos.

- ¿¿??: Así que aquí te encontrabas Uchiha.

- Sasuke: llevan mucho siguiéndome, ¿cuando me pensabas atacar? O ¿es que tienes miedo shino? – Sasuke pregunto con un tono de ironía en su voz—

- Shino: yo miedo, de quien si me lo puedes decir, porque yo no veo a nadie a quien temer por aquí.

- Sasuke: así que estas de humorista ahora Shino, porque no acabamos de una vez con esto, sabes que no voy a regresar a un calabozo hasta que me haga fuerte y destrone a ese tirano.

- Shino: tu padre no es ningún tirano, el único tirano aquí eres tú.

- Sasuke: a ti también te lavaron el cerebro Shino, igual que a todos los demás, creí que éramos amigos antes.

- Shino: después de lo que hiciste quieres seguir teniéndonos como amigos, creo que estas mas loco de lo que hablan por ahí.

- Sasuke: yo no quiero pelear contigo Shino, porque no me dejas en paz de una buena vez.

- Shino: lo siento, pero ordenes son ordenes, y yo debo cumplir a mi rey con matarte por tu traición al reino.

Mientras tanto Sakura pensaba que a cada minuto se le revelaba un verdad frente a sus ojos, y se sentía perdida e insegura.

Sakura: --// que ocurre aquí, si son amigos porque vamos a pelear contra el, y esa banda de su frente me parece muy familiar, yo tengo una igual en mi bolso, y que significa esto de que el es un traidor a su reino y debe morir. Sasuke-kun no parece una persona de malos sentimientos, ¿que esta ocurriendo aquí?, sea lo que sea no voy a abandonar a Sasuke, porque el me ha ayudado mucho durante estos días, además siento que toda mi vida lo he conocido, y tengo algún lazo con el que no puedo recordar, además mi cabeza me duele demasiado, creo que ya no resisto. –en ese momento Sakura cae desmayada a un lado de Sasuke--.

.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Mientras en otro lugar muy alejado de donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, en el castillo Konoha, el rey movilizaba a todos sus mejores ninjas en busca de la prometida de su "único hijo", llamado Itachi.

- Rey: quiero que la encuentren lo antes posible, mi hijo esta furioso por su desaparición, además la boda es en pocos días.

- Anbu: si como diga su alteza, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar el destino de la futura princesa y reina de este castillo al lado del príncipe Itachi, único heredero.

- Rey: espero resultados lo antes posible, ya que no quiero interrupciones en la boda.

- Anbu: como usted diga su alteza.

- Itachi: donde se puede haber arrancado Sakura, ella es mía y de nadie mas, y la voy a traer de vuelta aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, porque ella me pertenece.

- Rey: no creo que ella se haya arrancado, su familia depende de ese matrimonio, porque ella sabe muy bien que si no se caza con tigo su hermosa madre va a morir.

- Itachi: tienes razón, por lo mismo debemos encontrarla, además que aun no sabemos el paradero de el innombrable y por ningún motivo se puede encontrar con Sakura, porque todos nuestros planes se estropearían, así que mejor es actuar con rapidez y casarme pronto.

- Rey: concuerdo contigo hijo mío, "cuanto me apenas que tu difunta madre no pueda acompañarnos."— Todo esto lo dijo con mucha ironía--

- Itachi: si yo también, todo fue por culpa de ese idiota hermano pequeño, que "congeló a mamá."

- Rey: "por lo menos estuviste tu ahí para protegerme mientras yo dormía hijo, porque sino yo estaría muerto."— irónico—

-Rey e itachi: jajajajajajaajajajajaajaj. –unas carcajadas muy malévolas –

Padre e hijo mediante un hechizo pedido a una bruja llamada Karin, dieron de beber una pócima a la madre de Sasuke, y a el lo culparon de todo, ya que el era el verdadero y futuro rey. Pero el rey tanto como Itachi no estaban de acuerdo, por lo que decidieron exiliarlo por deshonra real. al supuestamente atacar a la madre de el. La reina en estos momentos y durante 5 años ha permanecido congelada recostada en una habitación esperando ser rescatada de aquel hechizo.

Sasuke siempre supo la verdad, por la cual en estos momentos lucha para ser muy fuerte y destronar al rey y a su futuro reemplazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con sasuke y sakura

- Sasuke: Sakura que te ocurrió.

- Shino: esa niña no es…. Sakura?? –

- Sasuke: si ella es, ¿que acaso la conoces?-

- Shino: Sasuke tú también la conoces, pero creo que después de lo que ocurrió no la recuerdas.

- Sasuke: como, si yo no recuerdo haberla visto nunca --//parece que mi presentimiento de haber visto ese medallón, es cierta, quizás ella es aquella niña pequeña de la cual yo…. no debe ser una coincidencia, aunque mi corazón no me engaña. Creo que me estoy confundiendo un poco //-

- Shino: ¿pero que hace ella aquí, no debería estar en el palacio preparando su boda?

- Sasuke: ¿boda? ¿Y con quien se supone que se va a casar?

- Shino: ella es la futura reina del palacio, se va a casar con Itachi, tu hermano.

- Sasuke. …//no creo que ella se haya olvidado de mí, y por eso haya decidido casarse con Itachi, creo que debo averiguar muchas cosas mas de ella.-//

- Shino: creo que ya se acabó la conversación, y cuando terminemos contigo, ella vendrá con nosotros.

- Sasuke: yo no quería esto, pero si insistes.

Shino envío a todo su escuadrón a enfrentar a Sasuke, el derroto a res fácilmente, pero quedando con una herida en brazo derecho, y después atacaron dos mas.

En esos momentos Sakura comenzaba a volver en si, y al ver a Sasuke sangrando se preocupo mucho y su corazón se apretó.

- Sakura: Sasuke-kun, estas bien.

Ella vio cuando dos ninjas mas lo atacaban, luchando con dificultad, el callo al suelo, y se volvió a mirarla, pero en un parpadeo el otro ninja se encontraba muy cerca de el con una espada a punto de alcanzarlo.

- Shino: no te descuides.

- Sakura. Sasuke-kun cuidado!!!!

Sasuke espero el corte de la espada, pero este no llego, ya que Sakura hábilmente había lanzado una flecha en el hombreo del atacante, el cual antes de caer inconsciente dijo.

Shino: Sakuraaaa…..//

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el proximo capitulo…

Sasuke: ayúdalo a el primero.

Sakura: ¿Qué? Pero el intento matarte.

Sasuke: pero fue un error, ahora por favor ayúdalo además tu me dijiste que toda persona debía ser curada, esa es la labor de un medico ninja ¿o no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.- -continuara.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews, para saber su opinión, y saber si la sigo escribiendo o la dejo hasta aquí.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Besus, gracias por leer.

Xau.


	4. estoy seguro de que eres tu

Espero que con los arreglos, me resulte mejor, aunque recién estoy comenzando con esto.

Aviso: se vienen parejas como neji-tenten, y Naru-hina, pero falta un poco para eso.

Aquí va el siguiente capitulo, porfis dejen reviews para poder continuar escribiendo deseo saber sus opiniones.

Gracias.

Naruto no me pertenece, y me encanta la pareja sasusaku, comenten, y sobretodo lean. Soy nueva en esto, así que perdonen algunos errores.

Mundo alterno.

Solo espero que les guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el capitulo anterior...

- Shino: no te descuides.

- Sakura. Sasuke-kun cuidado!!!!

Sasuke espero el corte de la espada, pero este no llego, ya que Sakura hábilmente había lanzado una flecha en el hombreo del atacante, el cual antes de caer inconsciente dijo.

-Shino: Sakuraaaa…..//

---------------------------------------------------------

Ahora Estoy seguro De qUe Eres Tú...

Sasuke levanto la vista y vio a un inconsciente Shino con una flecha enterrada en el hombre, y al volver la mirada, observo a Sakura que corría a tropezones hacia el.

¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke-kun?— Sakura lo dijo mientras se precipitaba a un lado de el abrazándolo fuertemente.

Si me encuentro bien, pero estaría mucho mejor si dejaras de asfixiarme—dijo Sasuke.

Lo... S...Siento—Sakura con un rubor posado en sus mejillas y soltándolo rápidamente--

No importa, y gracias por salvarme—dijo el joven azabache.

No te preocupes, ya no te debo nada, así mi deuda queda saldada, aunque sea por ahora. Pero debo curarte esa herida, porque estas perdiendo mucha sangre—dijo la pelirosa.

Ayúdalo a el primero—dijo Sasuke

¿Qué? Pero el intento matarte

Pero fue un error, ahora por favor ayúdalo además tu me dijiste que toda persona debía ser curada, esa es la labor de un medico ninja ¿o no? —dijo Sasuke

Si es verdad, pero no te muevas mucho mientras vuelvo a curarte a ti.—dijo Sakura.

Esta bien, pero apresúrate—dijo Sasuke

Sakura se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo de aquel hombre el cual se encontraba boca abajo, y con la flecha en el hombro. Ella cautelosamente se arrodillo a un lado de el, y lo volteó quedando boca arriba, al observarlo, en su cabeza sintió una gran puntada, y una imagen de una niña pelirosa, junto a un niño muy abrigado y con lentes oscuros, apareció en su mente, ambos se veían muy felices, pero repentinamente, algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Sakura te encuentras bien?, ¿ocurre algo? —dijo Sasuke

No nada sasuke-kun, solo es que se me vino una imagen a la cabeza, pero después te cuento –Sakura mientras volvía a sus labores.

Está bien, apresúrate. —dijo Sasuke

¡¡¡Hai!!! —dijo Sakura.

Sakura rápidamente tomo el pulso del hombre, y encontró que este estaba en un profundo sueño, realizo un jutsu, y saco la flecha del hombre, posó sus manos sobre la herida, y rápidamente la sanó. Cuando por fin termino, miro con ternura a aquél hombre, ya que sentía mucha calidez cuando lo observaba, la hacia sentir feliz, y le daba paz verlo tan apaciblemente durmiendo.

Mientras eso ocurría Sasuke pensaba.

//por fin la recuerdo, Sakura, ella es… si como pude olvidarla… creo que el odio me cegó y ya no pensaba en nada mas que en destruir al rey y a Itachi… recuerdo cuando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash back:

Sasuke iba hacia el jardín del gran castillo muy sumido en sus pensamientos, puesto que recientemente su padre lo había hecho sentir mal, ya que le dijo.

Rey: Sasuke has mejorado, pero no creo que puedas superar a tu hermano Itachi, el te supera con creses, y aunque te esfuerces no lo podrás superas, el siempre será el numero uno, no se porque tu madre decidió que tu fueras el siguiente rey, itachi es mucho mejor, pero no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión, ahora retírate, que tengo que hablar con Itachi.

Sasuke se encontraba muy triste, ya que siempre se esforzaba mucho para que su padre notase sus logros y lo felicitara, pero eso nunca pasaba ya que el siempre ante los ojos de su padre era el segundo, siempre segundo, y eso le dolía mucho y se le estrujaba el corazón.

Llego al jardín, y todos sus pensamientos y tristeza se esfumo, ya que vio a su madre, sentada en el pasto, plantando algunas flores. Ella lo señalo y lo llamo para que la ayudase, pero ella no se encontraba sola ya que una señora rubia de cuerpo bien formado se encontraba junto a ella.

Sasuke, te presento a Tsunade, ella es una gran amiga mía, y hoy vino a conversar un poco—dijo la reina.

Hola mucho gusto Tsunade-Sama —dijo Sasuke

El gusto es mío, pequeño príncipe, mi hija vino conmigo, pero fue a explorar, y no se donde se escabulló —dijo tsunade.

Sasuke, ¿podrías hacer el favor de encontrarla y traerla hasta acá? –la reina dijo rogando con los ojos.

Enseguida mami —dijo Sasuke

Tsunade: muchas gracias príncipe.

Sasuke en sus pensamientos...

//ahora mas encima debo buscar a una niña molesta igual a todas las que vienen aquí haciéndose las lindas para llamar mi atención. Todas quieren algo conmigo, son tan molestas, en especial esa "karin" que viene todos los días a molestar junto con su madre del mismo nombre.//

En eso pensaba cuando observo a una niña de cabello rosado con una cinta en su cabeza y un vestidito rojo igual a sus zapatos, intentando hacer un hoyo en el suelo para al parecer plantar un arbolito pequeño.

¿Qué haces niña? —dijo Sasuke

ho…hola, no te sentí cerca. —dijo la pelirosa.

No respondiste mi pregunta —dijo Sasuke

Yo estoy plantando un árbol de cerezos, porque este lugar necesita un poco de alegría. —dijo la pequeña.

¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo Sasuke

¿No es cortesía decir tu nombre antes de preguntar? —dijo Sakura

Perdón, es que pensé que me conocías —dijo Sasuke

No lo siento, pero es que llegue hace pocos días a este reino, y no conozco a nadie. —dijo la niña ojos esmeralda.

Ahh ya veo. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y soy el hijo del rey —dijo el niño de mirada fría.

¡¡O!! ¡¡O!! ..---fue lo único que dijo antes de hacer una reverencia—dijo Sakura

// Que esto si que no me lo esperaba, pensé que al saberlo se tiraría encima mío como todas las demás, creo que esta niña me esta cayendo bien//—pensó Sasuke

--sasuke se acercó a ella y le tomo el rostro con sus manitos— no es necesario que hagas eso, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, ya que me desagradaría.

Esta bien Sasuke-san, no lo volveré a hacer. —dijo Sakura apenada.

Y tampoco me digas san, solo dime Sasuke, ¿ahora si me vas a decir tu nombre? —dijo Sasuke

Si lo siento Sasuke-kun, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto—ella con rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Te ayudo a plantarlo? —dijo Sasuke

Está bien, como quieras Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura

Ambos niños plantaron el árbol y conversaron un poco. A Sasuke se le olvido por completo la desagradable conversación con su padre. Sasuke repentinamente se acordó que debía llevar hace horas a Sakura donde su madre. Por lo que ahora estaba un poco asustado.

Sakura se me había olvidado, pero tu madre te andaba buscando, así que cerca mejor que vallamos donde ella. —dijo Sasuke

esta bien, pero prométeme una cosa, que siempre cuando estés triste como hace un rato, vendrás aquí y sonreirás, y nos encontraremos en este árbol —dijo Sakura

…// como se dio cuenta, si yo no le dije nada//—pensaba Sasuke.

Prométemelo —dijo Sakura

¡Fhu!... está bien te lo prometo-- Sasuke lo dijo de mala gana.

Sakura le dedico una gran sonrisa, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sasuke por su parte se sonrojo ante la acción cariñosa de sakura, por lo que tuvo la necesidad de sonreír. Pero lo que el no sabia, es que a lo lejos un par de ojos negros como los suyos lo estaban observando detenidamente.

Pronto hermano, ya no vas a volver a sonreír.

Fin flash back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…// en que estará pensando sasuke kun, tiene un mirada perdida, mejor será que lo despierte de ese transe.// sasuke-kun ¿estas bien? —dijo Sakura

Eeeehh… si sakura no te preocupes— Sasuke, muy desprevenido por la interrupción.

Luego sakura se dirigió a donde se encontraba sasuke para poder curarlo, pero como tenia la polera negra y un chaleco protector azul, tubo que pedir algo.

Mmm... Sasuke-kun—dijo Sakura

Que ocurre sakura— dijo Sasuke

Es q--que para poder curarte, nee...Necesito que te saques la ropa de arriba. –en ese momento sakura se encontraba sonrojada, pero trato de ocultarlo-- //esto solo me pasa a mi, no tengo porqué ponerme así, tengo que pensar como medico, como en el que dice en el manual que era, yo tengo que mentalizarme. //Inner: eso es imposible con el irresistible hombre que tenemos al frente// tu de nuevo, que nunca te cansas de molestar, además a el con suerte y lo conozco hace unos días// inner: eso es lo que tu recuerdas// ¿porqué tu sabes algo mas?// inner: si pero no te voy a decir porque con el tiempo vas a recordar poco a poco// que mala eres, y dices que eres parte de mi, no deberías hacerme sufrir// inner: solo te puedo dar un consejo, escucha tu corazón, o golpéate la cabeza y recuperarás la memoria// que graciosa, pero creo que lo primero lo voy a intentar//

En los pensamientos de Sasuke.

… //al parecer aunque no me recuerde siente algo por mi,// inner- obvio que si tonto, no ves como esta de nerviosa y roja// no me gusta que siempre me cuestiones lo que pienso // inner: lastima pero así es la vida// mhm!! Idiota// inner: oye no te desvíes del tema, además no te trates mal a ti mismo// si tienes razón, además sakura sigue igual que cuando éramos pequeños// tu eres ciego o tonto, como no vez que ya es toda una mujer// si, lo veo, pero de corazón sigue siendo aquella niña pequeña que luchaba por plantar un árbol, creo que voy a tener que ayudarla a recuperar la memoria// inner: si eso es lo mejor.// pero primero quiero ver si la pongo un poco mas roja// inner: que malo eres sasuke//.

----------------------- continuara---------------------

En el prox capitulo...

¿Que haces Sasuke-kun?...—Sakura poniéndose cada vez mas roja--

¿Te molesta? —dijo Sasuke

...// que se supone que va a ser.//inner: no se pero me muero de curiosidad// espero que no sea lo que pienso// inner. Te aseguro que no yo si creo eso que piensas.//--pensamientos de la pelirosa, que se encontraba roja por sus ocurrencias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, me demore un poco en cambiarle la escritura, pero accedí a los comentarios que me pusieron, espero que ahora les guste mas, y pronto subo el nuevo capitulo.

Dejen reviews, para saber sus opiniones, y sugerencias.

Gracias y xau.


	5. S e presento la oportunidad unica

CAPITULO V

LA OPORTUNIDAD UNICA…VOY POR USTEDES AMIGOS…

Aquí va un nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado… muchas gracias por los reviews, me han subido mucho el animo…

Espero seguir teniendo sus comentarios y sugerencias para hacer cada vez más mi historia de su total agrado…

Cada vez se pone mas interesante y pronto veremos NaruHina y nejitenten, así que sigan leyendo.

Universo alterno...

Cabe demás recalcar que Naruto no me pertenece…

Ahora los dejo con la historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el capitulo anterior…

Sakura: es q--que para poder curarte, nee...Necesito que te saques la ropa de arriba. –en ese momento sakura se encontraba sonrojada, pero trato de ocultarlo-- //esto solo me pasa a mi, no tengo porqué ponerme así, tengo que pensar como medico, como en el que dice en el manual que era, yo tengo que mentalizarme//Inner: eso es imposible con el irresistible hombre que tenemos al frente// tu de nuevo, que nunca te cansas de molestar, además a el con suerte y lo conozco hace unos días// inner: eso es lo que tu recuerdas¿porqué tu sabes algo mas?// inner: si pero no te voy a decir porque con el tiempo vas a recordar poco a poco// que mala eres, y dices que eres parte de mi, no deberías hacerme sufrir// inner: solo te puedo dar un consejo, escucha tu corazón, o golpéate la cabeza y recuperarás la memoria// que graciosa, pero creo que lo primero lo voy a intentar//

Sasuke: … //al parecer aunque no me recuerde siente algo por mi,// inner- obvio que si tonto, no ves como esta de nerviosa y roja// no me gusta que siempre me cuestiones lo que pienso // inner: lastima pero así es la vida// mhm!! Idiota// inner: oye no te desvíes del tema, además no te trates mal a ti mismo// si tienes razón, además sakura sigue igual que cuando éramos pequeños// tu eres ciego o tonto, como no vez que ya es toda una mujer// si, lo veo, pero de corazón sigue siendo aquella niña pequeña que luchaba por plantar un árbol, creo que voy a tener que ayudarla a recuperar la memoria// inner: si eso es lo mejor.// pero primero quiero ver si la pongo un poco mas roja// inner: que malo eres sasuke//.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LA OPORTUNIDAD UNICA…VOY POR USTEDES AMIGOS…

Sasuke puso una sonrisa que hizo temblar a Sakura, y recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. El lentamente se sacó ambas prendas, y Sakura se acerco y arrodillo a un lado de el, quedando casi rozando su piel con las del pelinegro, ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero decidió calmarse, y posó sus manos en el musculoso hombro de el, pero con este simple contacto ella sintió electricidad recorrer su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su corazón. Sasuke por su parte, pudo sentir lo mismo que ella, pero ninguno lo demostró, pero en sus pensamientos estaba aquella reacción.

//sakura cálmate, no podemos demostrar algo que nos delate// inner: si tienes toda la razón, respira profundo y piensa en otra cosa¿pero en que? si el contacto de su piel con la mía no se detiene// piensa que el es un gusano// eso es muy asqueroso (no se ustedes pero yo los odio). //inner: entonces pensemos en terminar pronto para detener el contacto//¡¡hai!!—ella seria ante sus pensamientos.

//que fue ese escalofrío//inner: creo que esta niña te afecta mas de lo necesario// como crees, se te salio un tornillo// inner: bueno por lo menos eres bueno para disimular//es un don// inner: si como no// porque no te callas mejor// inner: como quiera pero recuerda que debes hacerla recordar// si lo se, y tengo la manera mas eficaz// inner: espero que resulte// yo también.-.- pensaba Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a la chica pelirosa.

Sakura hizo unos sellos y saco una luz verde que envolvió sus manos y rápidamente cicatrizó la herida, ya que ella ya no quería mantener el contacto. Luego saco una crema de su mochila y la aplico en la cicatriz, rápidamente esta desapareció, y quedo el hombro como si nada.

Ella se levanto, pero al avanzar unos pasos, como se encontraba tan nerviosa, tropezó con una raíz de árbol. Sasuke rápidamente corrió a alcanzarla antes de que se golpeara, callo ella sobre el, pero en un rápido movimiento invirtió los papeles (ella quedo bajo el).

Sakura vio como sasuke apretaba su cuerpo con el de el, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Sa…sasuke-kkun, podrías levantarte. dijo la pelirosa, como siempre rosa.

- porque te molesta Sa-ku-ra. Dijo el azabache con una pizca de ironía en su voz.

- no es eso pero… -dijo ella muy roja

- ¿pero que?

- nada solo me dejas levantarme. Intentando levantarse, pero sin resultados.

- no

- ¿po-porqué no?

- porque antes debo enseñarte algo- con su mirada de superioridad.

- //que estará tramando sasuke, espero que no sea lo que pienso// inner: yo creo que si es lo que piensas// que me va...Vas a mostrar. – ella muy nerviosa.

Ya lo veras Sa-ku-ra //como pensaba se pone muy nerviosa//inner. Quien no contigo encima//si es verdad//inner: egocéntrico y creído// cállate, que tengo que concentrarme// inner: (¬¬)—con una media sonrisa en su rostro.(de esas pequeñas, pero que nos derriten).

Sasuke en ese momento miro fijamente a Sakura a los ojos, cuando repentinamente los negros del se volvieron color rojo como la sangre y aparecieron tres pétalos, girando alrededor de la pupila de este. Sakura lo miró fijamente, y no alcanzó a dar un grito de miedo, ya que callo en un profundo transe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar se veía a un joven de 18 años, con rayitas en la cara (Naruto), llevaba una camisa naranja, y una chaqueta negra, ademas de un pantalon negro y botas. Tenia un simbolo en sus hombros. El se encontraba cavalgando en un bosque sercano al castillo Konoha.

Aun retumbaban aquellas palabras en sus oídos, no creyó lo primero que le dijeron hace cinco años, y no pensaba creer ahora, pero era difícil sostener su decidida teoría, ya que todo apuntaba a lo contrario.

Flash Back.

Naruto se dirigía rápidamente ante el llamado del rey al salón principal.

- Naruto, que bueno que viniste, creo que ya te has enterado de la situación de tu amiguita.

Naruto: algo he escuchado, pero no son fuentes muy seguras. Dijo el rey con voz alzada.

- Sakura no ha vuelto de su misión, pero sin duda la culmino satisfactoriamente, todo indica que ella ha escapado. Mencionaba impasible el rey

- //no creo que Sakura haya hecho eso, ella no fue nunca capaz de hacerlo, ya que su madre esta condenada tras ese matrimonio.// pensó enojado naruto.

- por tu expresión creo que estas igual de confundido que todos, ya que no esperábamos que ella fuera tan egoísta y pensara solo en ella. Dijo el rey mirando hacia una ventana.

- no creo que ella se haya escapado, lo mas probable es que tuvo algún accidente, y no a podido regresar. Decía el chico hiperactivo con un deje de preocupación.

- bueno, me da lo mismo lo que tu creas o no, solo te ordeno que vayas a buscarla, y espero que no vuelvas con las manos vacías, porque aquí terminara tu vida si así es. Mostrando a sus guardias y riendo por lo abajo.

- esta bien señor. Resignado ante la situación.

- ni se te ocurra desobedecer mis ordenes, porque ya sabes lo que ocurrirá con la madre de sakura si esta no regresa a la nueva fecha del matrimonio. Se precipitó el rey casi escupiéndole en el rostro

- como usted diga //este tirano debería morir, no tiene derecho sobre Sakura-chan, ella es casi mi hermana, y no me gusta verla sufrir. Pesaba naruto escondiendo su enojo.

- ah y para que regreses mas rápido llévate a dos ninjas mas contigo, ya que necesito a Sakura lo antes posible. Dijo el rey desapareciendo por una puerta.

- como ordene.//este es la ultima vez que le haré caso, porque no pienso seguir sus ordenes, no sabe lo que le espera a usted y a su hijo.- pensaba naruto mientras se retiraba del salón y realizaba una reverencia.

Fin flash back.

Naruto en ese momento se encontraba junto a Sai un chico alto, delgado, piel muy blanca, ojos oscuros, y sonrisa fingida, y también con Shikamaru, un hombre alto, delgado, tez blanquecina, y pelo en una coleta, ambos de la misma edad de Naruto.

-¿Donde vamos a partir buscándola? Dijo desanimado el chico problemático.

- creo que deberíamos dirigirnos hacia las montañas, algo me dice que se puede encontrar por allí. El chico artista mencionó y dedico una amplia sonrisa. (Porqué siempre tendrá a razón º-º)

- no antes de eso debemos pedir ayuda al castillo Suna, que se encuentra hacia el otro lado, ya que necesitamos refuerzos si queremos salir de esto pronto y terminar con esta monarquía, además también tenemos que visitar el castillo Blanco, con el clan Hyuga.- dijo naruto rascándose la cabeza.

- pero hace mucho tiempo que estos reinos perdieron contacto con el castillo Konoha, luego de que la reina se enfermara ellos no aceptaron la determinación del rey de Konoha, por lo que ahora son nuestros enemigos, todo esto es demasiado problemático.-- shikamaru mencionó con las manos en los bolsillos.

- es cierto, además no tenemos ninguna prueba de que nosotros no somos enemigos.. Dijo sai.

- tengo muchas pruebas, además esos reinos no son enemigos nuestros, ni de konoha, solo del rey e Itachi. Pero apresurémonos porque ahora no es solo a una persona la que debo encontrar sino dos. Dijo afanoso Naruto.

- // algo me dice que Naruto va en busca de Sakura y el uchiha desaparecido. Por fin vamos a acabar con esta monarquía, esto es demasiado problemático.// pensaba shikamaru.

- // según lo que parece, Naruto debe haber averiguado al igual que yo que el uchiha no fue el causante de el hechizo de la reina, creo que este viaje se va a poner muy interesante.// pensaba sai mientras mostraba su característica sonrisa fingida.

Así comenzó el viaje de Naruto y sus amigos en busca de ayuda para acabar con la monarquía del rey uchiha y su hijo Itachi. Además de intentar recuperar a Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno sus amigos de toda la vida. Aunque el no lo demostrara siempre esperó el momento de poder derrocar al rey, pero nunca pensó que fuese justo en el momento oportuno, antes de la arreglada boda del malvado Itachi con su casi hermana, la cual no merecía sufrir toda su vida con un hombre como el, pues su corazón ya tenía dueño.

Si Sakura Haruno ya tenía su corazón comprado de amor hacia otra persona, siempre mantuvo su amor profundamente en el alma, pero no se imagino que tendría que sufrir en el camino como hasta ahora. Ella espero pacientemente que su príncipe la salvara, en aquel árbol de cerezos, con aquel medallón entre sus manos. Eso ponía muy triste a Naruto, que no pudo oponerse a la boda, y veía sufrir a su hermana en silencio pero siempre alentándola con que el lo traería de regreso.

El cada tarde planeaba y juntaba a los caballeros para organizar algo contra el rey, pero sabía que si el no buscaba el momento oportuno el rey atacaría a lo mas cercano que el tenia, Sakura, su casi hermana, y Tsunade, que se transformo en su madre postiza, puesto que el era huérfano, y solo recibió cariño maternal de ella.

Ahora contaba con el momento oportuno para lograr todos sus sueños, estaba decidido a lograrlo y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. EL PROX CAPITULO…

¿Donde estoy, y quienes son ellos?--dijo Sakura

¿¿¿???: Somos nosotros Sakura

¿Sasuke-kun?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les gustara, y dejen reviews, hasta ahora los que he recibido me han dejado muy contenta, gracias a todos, sigan leyendo y dejándome sus comentarios…

Para una escritora un review es importante, porque sabemos que ustedes los leen , y por supuesto nos importan sus opiniones y sugerencias que nos ayudan a mejorar.

Gracias x todo...Besitos… yop…


	6. recordando el triste pasado

CAPITULO VI.

Espero que les guste.

Me esmeré en hacerlo lo antes posible, espero que me quede bien.

Naruto no me pertenece….

Universo alterno…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el capitulo anterior...

Sasuke en ese momento miro fijamente a Sakura a los ojos, cuando repentinamente los negros del se volvieron color rojo como la sangre y aparecieron tres pétalos, girando alrededor de la pupila de este. Sakura lo miró fijamente, y no alcanzó a dar un grito de miedo, ya que callo en un profundo transe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recordando el triste pasado...

- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿porque está todo de color rojo y negro? Creo que debe ser un sueño o una ilusión. —Decía Sakura mientras se levantaba muy confundida y pesadamente del suelo--.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia donde sus pies la llevaban, miraba para todos lados, hasta que vio una luz muy fuerte, y se dirigió velozmente allí. La luz la cegó, y automáticamente se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos. Cuando esa sensación pasó, observo el lugar, y se encontró con un gran Jardín que le inspiraba mucha paz. Ella tenía la sensación de haber estado en ese lugar muchas veces. Camino por el largo sendero de flores, árboles, hasta que vio a muchos niños jugando animadamente.

- Niños, ¿Dónde estamos?—pregunto Sakura con voz apacible, pero como nadie contesto intentó subir la voz hasta acabar gritando. Pero nadie respondió su pregunta, aquellos niños seguían jugando sin verla ni escucharla.

Sakura comenzó a caminar entre aquellos niños de al parecer 6 años aproximadamente, y a escuchar sus conversaciones.

- ¿que comes Chouji? –preguntó una niña rubia arrodillada en el pasto.

- papitas rellenas con queso, Ino.

- no comas muchas porque te vas a enfermar, ¿no es así Shikamaru?

- si ino, pero déjame dormir ahora.

- eres tan cortante shikamaru Nara, mejor me voy donde Sakura- dijo la rubia corriendo hasta otro lugar.

- que problemática eres Ino.

- agrádese que no te escucho, ñam-ñam, porque de lo contrario ya estarías muerto.

- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Sakura quedo en estado de shock, ella sentía mucho dolor en su cabeza, pero no podía detenerse ahora, ella había escuchado su nombre de aquella rubia, y debía averiguarlo todo en el momento. Así es que rápidamente siguió el camino de aquella niña y fue tras ella.

No podía encontrarla, pero observo a otros niños jugando alrededor de una fuente, esta vez no intento hablarles, pero si no es quitó el ojo de encima.

- vamos akamaru, sigue corriendo –dijo un niño con dos rayitas rojas en sus mejillas.

- ¡tu…tu puedes aka…akamaru!, ¿cie…cierto kiba-kun? Dijo una niña tímidamente tendida en el pasto.

- Hinata, dice que tu puedes, yo también lo creo –hablo nuevamente Kiba.

Mientras otro niño se dedicaba a buscar algunos insectos y a recolectarlos no prestaba atención al juego de los otros pequeños.

Sakura observó al pequeño recolector y sorprendida supo que el era el mismo joven que anteriormente los había atacado, tanto a ella como a Sasuke. En ese momento recordó a Sasuke, y vio nuevamente sus rojos ojos en sus recuerdos, sintió un escalofrió, pero no podía detenerse, quizás esta era la clave para recordar algo sobre su pasado. Corrió un poco y diviso cuatro niños debajo de un árbol de cerezos, que recién estaba creciendo y no superaba el metro de altura.

Vio a la misma niña rubia sobre un chico, paresia que lo estaba asfixiando, se acerco un poco mas, y su corazón casi se detiene, sus ojos comienzan a soltar pequeñas lagrimas que recorren su rostro y caen por su cuello. Su cuerpo no resistió y se desplomo en el suelo quedando sentada con las piernas dobladas hacia atrás. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era completamente igual a ella, el cabello rosado, los ojos esmeralda, la misma sonrisa, sin duda era ella cuando pequeña. Además de eso lo que mas la sorprendió fue ver a ¿Sasuke?, como era posible. Aquel dolor de cabeza cada vez se hacía más agudo, y comenzaban a pasar cientos de imágenes por su cabeza, ya no lo soportaba, pero no podía dejas de mirar a aquellos niños, repentinamente se fijo en uno en especial, era un chico rubio, con ojos muy celestes, con una sonrisa muy especial, en ese instante sintió que su cerebro colapsaba, y una palabra se le vino a la mente.

- Naruto…

Tomó su cabeza con las dos manos, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sakura

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- somos nosotros Sakura. Dijo el joven azabache.

- ¿nosotros//entonces si somos nosotros//

- y eso no es lo único que te voy a mostrar.

Velozmente ellos aparecieron en otro lugar, donde el y Sakura se encontraban bajo aquel árbol de cerezos, que ya alcanzaba los dos metros de altura. Vio como aquel niño lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de la niña. Ella se veía muy triste, e intentaba en vano no llorar afanosamente, pero sus sollozos eran fuertes.

Luego de un tiempo ellos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, hasta que atardeció. Pero algo inesperado acabo su apacible momento. Unos guardias los separaron y tomaron fuertemente, ellos gritaban y ella lloraba.

- Sasuke-kun, no me dejes.

- nunca lo are Sakura.

- déjenos en paz – gritaba desesperadamente la niña.

- es una orden del rey –dijo furioso el guardia.

- déjame, suéltame, no le hagan nada a Sakura.

- ¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!!—gritó Sakura antes de ser desmayada por uno de los guardias.

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!!—dijo Sasuke antes de ser dejado inconciente.

Sakura no soporto mas aquel dolor de cabeza y aquellas imágenes que apretaban su corazón, comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse, reviviendo el dolor de las imágenes mostradas, empezó a recordarlo todo, y su cerebro colapso dejándola tendida en el suelo inconsciente.

- lo siento Sakura, pero fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para regresar tu memoria, a mi también me duele cada una de las imágenes que viste, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. –dijo Sasuke, mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y acariciaba su rostro.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, y regresaron al mismo bosque donde antes se encontraban. Sasuke suavemente recostó a Sakura en un saco dentro de su carpa, y la observo detenidamente.

- Sakura, espero que no me odies por haberte dejado y olvidado, pero era necesario hacerlo, tengo aun que ponerme mas fuerte para acabar con la farsa de la que creía mi familia.

Suavemente deposito un pequeño pero calido beso en los labios ahora pálidos de la pelirosa, la miro nuevamente y salio de la carpa, y se sentó junto al fuego, a esperar que la pelirosa despertara y no lo odiara, por los hechos de hace cinco años, ya que seria la segunda cosa que mas le dolería en el mundo luego de lo sucedido con su madre, pero si así fuese, ¿su orgullo le impediría pedir perdón?, eran algunas de las interrogantes que deambulaban por la mente del Uchiha menor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en otro lugar…

- ¿donde te encuentras ten-ten?

- aquí estoy lee, para que me buscas tan desesperado—dijo la joven de moñitos, que estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono verde, con una cinta alrededor de su cintura de color naranjo, que resaltaba sus perfectas curvas.

- te vez hermosa ten-ten.

- gracias, pero recuerda que mi corazo ya tiene dueño. —dijo tenten con ojos muy melancólicos.

- de eso te quería hablar, Neji te busca hace mucho, dice que esta muy extremadamente retrasada. (No se nota que lee sabe sobre el amor de tenten.)

- es cierto, hace cinco minutos debía estar con el (súper retrasada, pero con neji nada se sabe).

- según el es culpa del destino.

- ……//

- ¿ten ten?—vio para todos lados—creo que ya se fue T.T será mejor que me apresure yo también, porque o sino Gay-sensei no va a dejar florecer mi llama de la juventud. Si llego con el en mas de cinco minutos, deberé correr por todo el castillo con los pies atados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. EL PROX CAPITULO

- neji siento mi retraso

- un poco mas y casi te dejo aquí, el tiempo no se puede perder. ¿A donde se encontrará hinata ahora?—dijo el un poco molesto por el retraso de las chicas, el vestía un traje negro, con una camisa del mismo color y una corbata blanca.

- aquí…aquí estoy primo, siento el retraso—dijo muy apenada Hinata, que se encontraba vestida con un kimono blanco que resaltaba su figura, y su largo cabello suelto que adornaba sus hombros.

- será mejor que nos vallamos, porque estamos muy retrasados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno así me quedo, creo que entubo bien, pero deseo saber su opinión, y que sigan leyendo.

Besus nos vemos pronto…

Un beso especial a las personas que me tienen como autor favorito en mi primer fic, y a todas las que tienen mi historia como favorita, espero que luego sean muchas mas…

Xaus los quiere un montón yo…..

Pd: dejen reviews


	7. CoRaZoN cIeGo

CAPITULO VII.

Espero que les guste.

Me esmeré en hacerlo lo antes posible, espero que les guste.

Naruto no me pertenece….

Universo alterno…

Muchas gracias por los reviews hasta ahora…

Aviso… este capitulo tiene bastante de tenten, y neji, y un poco de Sasusaku, pero los próximos van a ser sasusaku al 100000…. besus

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

- neji siento mi retraso

- un poco mas y casi te dejo aquí, el tiempo no se puede perder. ¿A donde se encontrara hinata ahora?—dijo el un poco molesto por el retraso de las chicas, el vestía un traje negro, con una camisa del mismo color y una corbata blanca.

- aquí…aquí estoy primo, siento el retraso—dijo muy apenada Hinata, que se encontraba vestida con un kimono blanco que resaltaba su figura, y su largo cabello suelto que adornaba sus hombros.

- será mejor que nos vallamos, porque estamos muy tardíos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Corazón ciego"

Los tres jóvenes se subieron a un carruaje, ya era muy tarde y el sol se había dormido, por lo que debieron encender los faroles y partir a su destino, salieron de gran castillo atravesando una largo y frondoso jardín cubierto de árboles, y flores.

- neji, no nos dijiste hacia donde íbamos, ni porque tenemos que arreglarnos tan bien. Pregunto la chica de los cachitos.

- ya lo verán, todo es obra del destino.

- y porque tengo que ir yo, solo soy una sirvienta del castillo, no deberías llevarme. Dijo triste tenten.

- ¡eso no es verdad!, cie…cierto neji.- pregunto la tímida hinata.

- a mi me da lo mismo lo que ella crea, además no fui yo la de la idea de traerla, fue mi madre y la tuya Hinata yo no tengo nada que ver en el asunto. Además para mi es como si no existiera.

Tenten por un momento pensó que el diría que no era solo una sirvienta, pero no fue así, y su corazón se quebranto ante aquellas palabras. Ella aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabia la respuesta que el daría, pero contaba con la esperanza de que a pesar de haber pasado tantos años juntos, el halla guardado un poco de cariño hacia ella, y pasara de ser una niña recogida, y una sirvienta a una mas de la familia. Pero era imposible, ahora lo veía, sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar.

"Me gustaba pensar, que aunque sea en el fondo de tu corazón, algún sentimiento por mi se crearía, cada sonrisa que te regalaba creí que rasgaba un poco tu coraza, pero ahora me quito gracias a tu frialdad la soga de los ojos, y veo la triste realidad que intentaba esconder, pero mi corazón se cegó completamente, ya que a pesar de tu frialdad nunca te dejara de querer".

Pero ella no iba a flaquear, no iba a demostrar su sufrimiento, rápidamente en un parpadeo volvió sus ojos a la normalidad, y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aunque por dentro estaba destrozada.

Hinata que estaba sentada frente a ella, vio cada una de las expresiones que tomo el rostro de tenten a medida que avanzaba la conversación, no quiso intervenir mas, porque ella sabia que ellos dos debían arreglar sus diferencias y similitudes solos, tal y como decía su primo, el destino se encargaría de cambiar la visión que neji tenia sobre tenten.

Tenten se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, y recordaba como conoció a neji y a su nueva familia…

Flash back.

Tenten se encontraba caminando por un callejón, junto con un pequeño gatito, repentinamente, alguien tocó su hombro y la boto al suelo. Cuan voltio a ver quien era, sus ojos comenzaron a emitir pequeñas gotas trasparentes.

- que hace una niña tan linda como tu sola en esta calle. Pregunto un hombre desconocido, con mirada tétrica y sonrisa macabra.

- …..// tenten no pudo decir ninguna palabra puesto que el terror la consumió por dentro, y trato de arrancar lo antes posible, pero era en vano ya que aquel hombre la tenia muy bien afirmada, tanto que le hacia mucho daño.

- a donde crees que vas…. Antes debes mostrarme algunas cositas…y tan bien entretenerme. Decía aquel hombre comenzando a rasgarle la ropa a la pequeña tenten y tapándole la boca para que no gritase.

- déjala en paz… dijo una voz que salía desde un carruaje que deambulaba por el lugar.

- re…re… ¡reina! –alcanzo a decir el hombre antes de tirarse al suelo a hacer una reverencia.

- guardias llévenselo, y atenlo de por vida al calabozo – dijo la reina muy enojada.

La pequeña tenten lloraba y lloraba cubriéndose con sus rodillas el cuerpo, no quería ver nada, estaba totalmente en shock. La reina se bajo del carruaje, y camino hacia ella, se acuclilló delante y poso su mano en su cabellera. Tenten se calmo y la observo.

- Gra…gracias --dijo la pequeña niña.

- no fue nada pequeña, es mi deber en este reino velar por la seguridad de todos. Pero bueno dime, donde vives, yo encantada te llevare a tu hogar.

- yo no tengo hogar, mis padres murieron hace mucho…y…yo vivo sola aquí con Mushi…

- ¿Mushi?

- si es este pequeño gatito blanco.

- es hermoso, desearía pedirte que me acompañaras al castillo, allí vivirás con el resto de personas, y formaras parte de mi familia.

- mmu….muchas gracias…- dijo la pequeña tenten entre sollozos.

- ¿que edad tienes pequeña y como te llamas?

- tengo 5 años, y me llamo Ten-Ten.- dijo levantándose del suelo y haciendo una reverencia.

- tienes la misma edad que mi hijo, quizás puedan llevarse muy bien.

- esta bien….pero, yo voy a su casa con una condición.

- que…eee…si cual? – dijo la reina muy confundida, y sorprendida.

- que me deje trabajar allí, porque a mi no me gustan las cosas gratis, además de dejarme entrenar, me quiero convertir en una verdadera ninja de las armas, como era mi madre…

- esta bien pequeña tenten, pero de seguro te convertirás en una mas de la familia. ¡Andando! – la reina empezó a caminar, pero noto que nadie la seguía, volteo a ver, y encontró a la niña con el gatito en sus brazos y con carita de pena.

- Mushi puede ir…

- esta bien, mushi también será recibido en casa.

Fin flash back.

Así comenzó mi nueva vida, luego de la muerte de mis padres, jamás creí que eso ocurriría, y me encontraba muy feliz, de tener una nueva familia, pero en ese momento no veía lo que el destino me tenía preparado.

Flash Back…

Luego de haber subido a ese carruaje, la reina me pregunto muchas cosas, y me enseñaba otras tantas, ni siquiera note cuando llegamos a la entrada del castillo, donde había un gran portón.

- Aquí es donde vivo pequeña, y desde hoy será tu nuevo hogar – dijo la reina muy feliz.

- muchas gracias por todo…jamás pensé en volver a tener una familia.

- bueno ahora no lo pienses, solo disfrútalo.

- ¡¡¡HAI!!!... –dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Atravesamos ese gran portón, y mis ojos brillaban al ver tan hermoso jardín, el cual estaba cubierto de flores de todos colores, era simplemente maravilloso. Más allá se veía el gran castillo, con una enorme escalera frontal, que llevaba a una gran puerta. La reina se bajó, junto con sus sirvientas, y me hizo un además de que la siguiese.

Rápidamente me baje del carruaje, y camine lentamente, como si el piso se fuese a quebrar. Cada escalón era un sueño para mi, llegamos arriba, y la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrándonos un enorme palacio con amplias escaleras, grandes lámparas de al parecer cristal, y finos y delicados muebles.

La reina aplaudió dos veces, y llego una fila de sirvientes, ella se arrodillo a mi altura y me dijo.

- tenten será mejor que te des un baño y te vista para que luego te presente a la familia, ella (señalando a una de las sirvientas) te ayudara y te mostrara lo necesario para que te desenvuelvas bien. Yo también me iré a cambiar y luego te espero en el comedor. ¿Está bien?

- si mu….muchas gracias su alteza, yo aré lo que usted me ordene.

- entonces nos encontramos en un rato mas.

- ¡HAI!

Tenten y la sirvienta asignada se fueron por una puerta, pero antes de alejarse completamente se escucho el grito de un niño.

- ¡MAMI!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en otro lugar…

Sakura aun seguía inconciente, ya que en su interior se estaba librando una gran batalla, esa batalla era de confrontación por sus sentimientos, y el orden en su memoria, ella no despertaría hasta tomar una determinación.

En su subconsciente, se veía a Sakura, hablando con su Inner, ellas estaban sentadas en unas sillas una frente a la otra, en una sala de paredes y suelo blanco.

- Que debo hacer ahora, toda mi vida esta completamente desordenada, mi corazón esta muy confundido.

- como no va a estar confundido, luego de que te enteraras de todo tu pasado, además del encuentro con tu antiguo amor – decía su inner transparente.

- tengo mucho dolor, y necesito ordenar mis recuerdos, pero no se como empezar.

- para eso estoy yo, fui creada para ayudarte a resolver tus recuerdos, soy como una especie de defensa, solo debes confiar en mi, y en lo que te muestre.

- esta bien, pero ¿esto va a ser muy doloroso cierto?

- si, tienes que ser muy fuerte para poder soportarlo, ya que tu vida a estado repleta de muchos recuerdos dolorosos, pero también de algunos recuerdos que fortalecen tu alma.

-esta bien acepto¿Cuándo empezamos?

- ahora mismo, solo no sueltes mis manos, y recuerda que debes ser muy fuerte, y afrontar cada uno de tus recuerdos.

- ¡hai! – dijo Sakura muy decidida.

Repentinamente todo se oscureció y ellas aparecieron en otro lugar, era un jardín muy grande y lleno de flores y árboles enormes, todo estaba muy bien cuidado.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- estas en el jardín del castillo de konoha, aquí fue a donde conociste a Sasuke, y a tus demás amigos, en este lugar tu formaste tu vida, y aquí es donde comenzaron tus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora debes investigar y analizar cada uno de los hechos que te enseñe, escucha atentamente cada una de las conversaciones.

- está bien, no emitiré ninguna palabra, y escuchare cada una de las palabras que se digan.

Frente a los ojos de Sakura aparecieron dos niños de aproximadamente 6 años de edad, era ella y Sasuke, ella estaba feliz, y el solo enseñaba aquella mirada fría.

- ¿no encuentras que esta precioso el día, sasuke-kun?

- hmn.

- ¿no seria divertido jugar, sasuke-kun?

- hmn.

- //este si que esta raro, voy a ver si me presta atención o solo me contesta por inercia.// sasuke-kun, soy bonita cierto?

- hmn.

- ¿te gustan mis cachos y cola sasuke-kun?

- hmn.

- Sasuke-kun?

- hmn

-Sasuke?

- hmn.

- Sasuke Uchiha?

-hmn.

- ¡¡¡SASUKE UCHIHAAAA!!!

- que…que pasa Sakura?

- nada, solo que hace media hora te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención.

- lo siento –dijo el niño un poco esquivo.

- ¿te ocurre algo Sasuke-Kun? –dijo la niña sentándose a un lado de el y poniendo su mano en el hombro de este.

- no nada – dijo el apartando la vista de los verdes ojos de la pequeña.

- tu no me engañas, estas tan triste como la vez que nos conocimos, así que será mejor que me cuentes que te ocurre.

- no es de tu incumbencia.

- pero…

-pero nada, no tienes porque entrometerte en mi vida, solo eres una molestia, ya no se ni siquiera a que vienes aquí.

- pero Sasuke-kun, yo pensé que…

- que éramos amigos, que tonta eres, yo no tengo amigos, y si antes aparente que me caías bien, bueno ahora solo eres una molestia, será mejor que te largues de aquí, yo no….

-¡¡basta!! Yo solo trate de ser amable contigo, yo quería de verdad tener un amigo como tú, pero veo que es imposible, tú alejas a toda la gente que te quiere, siempre tienes presente esa indiferencia en tus ojos, yo pen…yo pensé que te podría hacer cambiar, creí que… seriamos buenos amigos, pero veo… que es imposible, será… será mejor que me valla de aquí.

Se levanto del suelo, con la cara inundada de lágrimas, y se dispuso a caminar a la salida, pero unos brazos rodeándola le impidieron avanzar mas, ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, y sintió como su vestido se empapaba por la espalda.

- lo…lo siento Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. el prox capitulo….

- ¿porqué lloras niño¿te ocurrió algo? – pregunto una niña pelirosa.

- es…es que...es que nadie quiere jugar conmigo –dijo un niño rubio con rayitas en la cara.

- si quieres jugamos juntos.

- de… ¿de verdad? –dijo muy sorprendido el niño rubio.

- si pero con una condición. –dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál? –pregunto temeroso.

- que me digas tu nombre.

- Naruto Uzumaki, y seré rey en un castillo.

- que bien Naruto, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno, y seré tu próxima mejor amiga.

- que????.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… me demore un poco en hacerlo, pero así quedo… espero muchos mas comentarios de ustedes y sugerencias.

Besus a mis lectores, y si tienen una duda no duden en preguntarla…

Nos vemos y espero sus comentarios para saber si están de acuerdo con el rumbo de la historia.

PD. Se van a encontrar con muchas sorpresas…… especialmente de Itachi, y de Karin (aunque de todos modos no se le quita lo zorr…lo Karin).

Besus nos vemos pronto.


	8. ReCuErDoS Y MaS ReCuErDoS

CAPITULO VIII

RECUERDOS Y MAS RECUERDOS….

LEAN MUCHO….BESUS Y NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el capitulo anterior…

- tu no me engañas, estas tan triste como la vez que nos conocimos, así que será mejor que me cuentes que te ocurre.

- no es de tu incumbencia.

- pero…

-pero nada, no tienes porque entrometerte en mi vida, solo eres una molestia, ya no se ni siquiera a que vienes aquí.

- pero Sasuke-kun, yo pensé que…

- que éramos amigos, que tonta eres, yo no tengo amigos, y si antes aparente que me caías bien, bueno ahora solo eres una molestia, será mejor que te largues de aquí, yo no….

-¡¡basta!! Yo solo trate de ser amable contigo, yo quería de verdad tener un amigo como tú, pero veo que es imposible, tú alejas a toda la gente que te quiere, siempre tienes presente esa indiferencia en tus ojos, yo pen…yo pensé que te podría hacer cambiar, creí que… seriamos buenos amigos, pero veo… que es imposible, será… será mejor que me valla de aquí.

Se levanto del suelo, con la cara inundada de lágrimas, y se dispuso a caminar a la salida, pero unos brazos rodeándola le impidieron avanzar mas, ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, y sintió como su vestido se empapaba por la espalda.

- lo…lo siento Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO VIII

RECUERDOS Y MAS RECUERDOS….

Aquello jamás se lo espero, Sasuke verdaderamente estaba llorando, y le estaba pidiendo perdón, ciertamente esto no se veía todos los días, en realidad ni en un millón de años.

- de verdad lo siento, Sakura.

Ella dejo de llorar automáticamente, cerro los ojos y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, verdaderamente esperaba que el la detuviese, que no la dejara ir, y que aquel abrazo nunca se interrumpiese. Ella deshizo el abrazo, y se voltio quedando ambos frente a frente. Sakura tiernamente le limpio las lagrimas a su amigo, y ambos se quedaron viendo por unos minutos, hasta que ella se abalanzó sobre el y le dio un caluroso beso en su mejilla, sonrojándolos.

- te perdono mi Sasuke-kun, pero confía en mi, porque yo te quiero con todo el corazón. Y si estas triste y no me dices el porque, a mi se me parte el alma.

- esta bien sakura, pero hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas. (Dijo perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte)

- pero a mi todo tu mundo me interesa, quizás por eso soy una molestia. (Con una mirada triste)

- eso no es verdad- dijo el tomándole su rostro—yo lo dije sin pensar.

- ¿entonces que ocurre?

- mi padre… nunca me a creído capaz de superar a mi hermano Itachi, el siempre piensa que yo estoy bajo el, y aunque entrene y me desgaste, no lo puedo superar en nada. El dice que yo seré siempre el segundo, y que cuando tenga que llevar el reino, todo lo voy a desmoronar. Ayer…escuche a mi madre discutir con mi padre nuevamente, ya que mi ella me eligió a mi para ser el próximo rey, en cambio el prefería a Itachi, la discusión llego al punto de que el golpeo a mi madre. Yo no sabia que hacer, así que Salí corriendo, pero en el camino me encontré con la persona menos indicada…

- Itachi…. – dijo Sakura aterrorizada por el relato de su amigo. (Como lo supo :?).

- si el, y me dijo, que si yo no hablaba con mi madre, para cambiar la decisión sobre el heredero del reino, cosas peores pondrían ocurrirle a ella y a las personas que me importasen. Por eso yo…no quería involucrarte…porque….no quiero que te ocurra nada Sakura…yo—acercándose a la pequeña Sakura y uniendo sus manos—yo te quiero, y no se si podría vivir sin ti.

- Sasuke- kun yo….

No continuo, porque no contuvo las ganas de besar a su pequeño amor, fue un beso corto, pero lleno de sentimientos. Ellos se separaron lentamente, muy sonrojados y con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro.

- Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes por mí, porque lo peor que me puede pasar es que te alejes y que ya no sientas nada por mí.

- no pienses eso Sakura, porque no te podrán separar de mi, puesto que siempre luchare por lo que quiero.

- lo se Sasuke-kun, solo lucha, al igual que tu madre, por lo que te corresponde y ella defiende sin vacilar.

- lo haré Sakura, te lo prometo.

Así ambos niños se sentaron abrazados, a mirar la puesta de sol, que ya no duraría mucho, bajo aquel mediano árbol de cerezos.

Unos ojos muy rojos, y llenos de ira, se escabullían entre la oscuridad de una habitación, aquella sombra tenia apretado fuertemente sus puños, los cuales sangraban tiñendo el suelo de rojo.

- yo no te dejare ser feliz hermano, y gracias a ti ya tengo la respuesta de cómo lograrlo, solo espera un poco mas y ya no tendrás a nadie en tu corazón, pero necesito un poco de tiempo que me será de gran utilidad. Disfruta todo el tiempo que te queda, y se feliz, porque luego el odio se apoderará de tu corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura veía a la pareja con gran ternura, y comenzaba a ordenar sus recuerdos. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima de felicidad se escapo de sus ojos, y sonreía con emoción, al ver tan hermosos recuerdos.

- entonces así fue como comenzó todo.

Sin embargo, una gran luz, que logro segarla, la saco de esa escena, y la llevo hacia otro lugar, era un gran lago, donde estaba ella (cuando niña) un poco mas grande, pero igual de niña, se puso a un lado de ella y la siguió como su sombra.

- ¿Dónde estarás Sasuke-kun, llevo como media hora buscándote, y no te encuentro.

Repentinamente se le vino una gran idea del paradero de su amigo. – ¡ya se donde puedes estar!- dijo feliz corriendo a donde se suponía se encontraba el pelinegro.

Repentinamente se detuvo, y Sakura (la mayor), no pudo detenerse a tiempo, y la atravesó, como si fuese un fantasma, pero callo al suelo, y no pudo evitar rozar su pierna en una piedra, y causarse una herida, que sangraba bastante, justo cuando se iba a curar, una voz la interrumpió, y se voltio a ver lo que ocurría, pero sus ojos demostraron su gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué es esto, Sasuke-kun?

- es una sorpresa... Para ti.

Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de pétalos de cerezo, lleno de bellas rosas rosadas y blancas, y bajo aquel árbol de cerezos, una gran frazada roja, y sobre esta, había mucha comida.

- para….mi

- si Sakura.

- ¿y porque?

- porque eres mi mejor amiga.

- ¿y lo hiciste tu solito?

- no, mi madre me ayudó a planearlo.

- muchas gracias Sasuke-kun.- dijo la pequeña niña abalanzándose a abrazar y casi ahogar al pelinegro.

- sa…ku…ra… si…. Quieres…matarme… hay… mejores…formas.

- lo…lo siento –dijo poniéndose totalmente sonrojada y soltándolo efusivamente —

- pero antes quiero que abras este regalo, que me dio mi madre, que viene con esta tarjeta.

- muchas gracias Sasuke-kun.

La pequeña abrió la tarjeta y comenzó a leer.

"Querida Sakura, tu eres la mejor amiga de mi hijo, y la única que no ha salido lastimada por su torpe carácter –Sakura en ese momento se puso a reír. Sasuke por su parte intentaba investigar de que se reía, pero Sakura se lo impedía—pero es mi hijo, y espero lo mejor para el, y se que tu eres la indicada, para estar junto a el y enseñarle a querer y a sonreír. Por eso le ayude a organizar esta celebración. Pero para hacerlo aun mejor te compre un lindo vestido, espero que sea de tu agrado y te lo pongas. A Sasuke lo obligue a vestirse elegante –en ese momento Sakura se fija en su compañero, y observa que esta vestido de azul oscuro, con una chaqueta cerrada, y unos zapatos negros al igual que su camisa, y se ruboriza al ver que este la mira desconcertado, así que rápidamente vuelve la vista hacia el papel—pero no pude hacer nada con su cabello rebelde, así que a partir de ahora tienes todo mi apoyo para que ustedes estén siempre juntos. Así que cualquier cosa no dudes en acercarte a mí. Ahora ve y ponte el vestido y las cosa que te regale, cuídate y cuídalo."

- Sasuke espérame inmediatamente vuelvo. –Dijo Saura mientras salía corriendo hacia el baño-

- esta bien, pero no te demores mucho.//quizás que le abra puesto mamá en la carta, de seguro son cosas de mujeres//.

Así Sasuke se sentó a esperar que la pelirosa volviese a e lugar de encuentro. Mientras Sakura en el baño del castillo, abrió la caja y encontró un hermoso vestido rosado oscuro, con encajes cereza, unos zapatitos, y un listón para amarrar su largo cabello que le llegaba a la cintura. Se vistió lo más rápido posible y el vestido le quedo a la perfección, --era de esos vestidos largos con vuelos, me explico, como los de dama antigua--, se amarró el cabello en una cola alta la cual dejaba escapar algunos cabellos rebeldes por su frente. Cuando se miro al espejo, realmente no podía creer que era ella, si bien no tenia mala situación económica, no estaba acostumbrada a vestirse de ese modo, ya que ella y su madre Vivian en las afueras del castillo con el resto de la ciudadanía, en una pequeña casa, que mantenía su madre con sus trabajos médicos. Guardo su ropa rápidamente, y se dirigió donde el pelinegro, pero en el camino, una voz pasiva, pero a la vez aterradora menciono su nombre.

- ¿Sakura Haruno, cierto?

Ella se volvió al lugar desde donde provenía la voz, y se encontró con una figura escondida entre las sombras, con dos grande ojos carmín (rojos), observándola detalladamente, casi instantáneamente un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y sus labios se sacaron, poniéndole muy pálida, y robándole el aliento.

- ¿oye niña? Te estoy preguntando algo.

Pero para ella era imposible articular palabra alguna, ya que el terror de las palabras dichas por Sasuke la vez anterior le impedía dar una respuesta. La sombra se fue acercando a ella, que precipitadamente retrocedió, chocando con la pared del lugar.

- que no piensas contestar.

- s…si, lo siento.

- te preguntaba si tu eras la famosa Sakura Haruno.

Recordó que ella le había prometido a Sasuke ser fuerte si se enfrentaba a Itachi, y como buena amiga, no iba a deshacer su promesa, así que se armo de mucho valor para encararlo.

- si señor, yo soy.

- he escuchado hablar mucho de ti, sa-ku-ri-ta.

- pues yo creo que no he escuchado sobre usted señor.

- entonces me presento, soy Itachi Uchiha, hermano de el pequeño Sasuke.

- bueno usted ya me conoce, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que si me disculpa.

- a donde vas tan apurada, si mi hermano esta muy ocupado atendiendo a una invitada muy importante, así que aun tenemos tiempo para conversar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras con el pequeño pelinegro.

- porque Sakura tardara tanto –decía el pelinegro ya fatigoso de esperar, cuando escucho una chillona, y horrible voz, tan fuerte que casi lo deja sordo (adivinen quien es).

- Sasuuuuuuuuukitooooooooooo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- yo no tengo nada que conversar con usted. –Dijo la pelirosa con furia en sus ojos--

- esta bien, lo dejamos para la próxima, pero te doy un concejo, ten cuidado con Karin (bruja), porque ella está muy interesada en Sasuke, y es hija de una persona muy influyente en este castillo.

- gracias, adiós.

- hasta muy pronto Sakurita, y a propósito, estas muy hermosa.

- Gracias, y ojala que hasta nunca. – Lo dijo muy bajo, desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos, pero no imperceptible para los oídos de Itachi—

Sakura no te preocupes, porque después no te podrás alejar de mí. Jajajajajajajajaja –dijo con una de esas carcajadas aterradoras, que calan los huesos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- //que se creerá ese tipo, el gran señor del infinito que tiene el poder para dominar el mundo, con razón la reina prefiere a Sasuke, si el aunque tenga un carácter duro, expresa sentimientos, en cambio Itachi, es una hombre aterrador.//

Decía la pequeña Sakura mientras caminaba en dirección al pequeño pelinegro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saliendo de los recuerdos y volviendo a la realidad….

- //Sakura, tanto mal te he hecho, que es lo que te ocurre, casi no puedo bajarte la temperatura, y además, esta herida en tu pierna no detiene su sangrado, yo no se que te ocurre, ni porque te aparecen heridas de la nada. Sakura tienes que resistir, y ser fuerte, yo no te abandonaré nuevamente//.

Pensaba Sasuke, mientras cuidaba de la pelirosa, e intentaba quiméricamente bajarle la fiebre. El hace unas horas había emprendido el viaje a caballo hacia las montañas, con Sakura en sus brazos, pero al verla tan enferma, se tuvo que detener a las pocas horas, para bajarle la fiebre, e intentar curar sus heridas.

-// Sakura, sino te llevo a una aldea pronto, algo muy malo te podría ocurrir, así es que vas a tener que resistir unas horas mas, yo prometo encontrar un medico lo mas pronto posible, pero debes ser fuerte y resistir el viaje, porque no te puedo dejar aquí sola. //

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar….

- //llevamos tres días de viaje sin detenernos, pero es necesario llegar lo antes posible, para conseguir el apoyo de los otros castillos. Estamos muy agotados, casi no nos hemos detenido para descansar, pero todo lo hago por mis dos mejores amigos, especialmente por mi mejor amiga y hermana, recuerdo perfectamente el día en que la conocí, y que mi vida cambio por su gran corazón y hermosa sonrisa…//

Flash back.

Se encontraba un lindo niño rubio, en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, mientras unos niños se burlaban de el, y los adultos no hacían nada por detenerlos.

Sakura al ver a aquel niño igual de triste que ella, y muy débil comparado con los otros niños, no aguanto el coraje, y se acercó hasta ellos, y se arrodillo al lado del pequeño niño.

- ¿porqué lloras niño¿te ocurrió algo? – pregunto una niña pelirosa con un lindo vestido rosa con encajes cereza, y con el pelo en una coleta. (Fíjense)

- es…es que...es que nadie quiere jugar conmigo y ellos se burlan de mi –dijo un niño rubio con rayitas en la cara.

- si quieres jugamos juntos.

- de… ¿de verdad? –dijo muy sorprendido el niño rubio.

- si pero con una condición. –dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál? –pregunto temeroso.

- que me digas tu nombre.

- Naruto Uzumaki, y seré rey en un castillo.

- que bien Naruto, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno, y seré tu próxima mejor amiga.

- ¿que?

- si, que te ocurre niña, como se te ocurre que la hija de la medico mas importante del pueblo, se va a juntar con el hijo de un ladrón, además es casi un vagabundo. —Dijo una voz de una mujer en el lugar--.

- a mi no me importa que haya hecho su padre, el va a ser mi amigo, y va a ser uno de los reyes mas importante de los tiempos, y usted va a ser la primera persona que aplauda y se arrodille a sus pies, acompáñame Naruto. –dijo la niña con mucha determinación, dejando asombrado a todos los presentes, la que luego tomo la mano de Naruto y lo guió hasta un parque.

- muchas gracias.

- no tienes porque agradecer naruto, todo lo que dije es verdad, además tu lo vas a cumplir ¿cierto?

- claro que si datebayooo!! (Creo que se escribe así).

- entonces vas a ser mi amigo.

- siiiiiiiiiiii!! Dijo Naruto abalanzándose donde ella, y botándola al suelo.

- creo que me voy a divertir mucho contigo Naruto, desde ahora vamos a ser inseparables, los tres. –Culminó con una mirada de tristeza la pelirosa. —

- ¿Por qué los tres¿Y porque te entristeces?

- porque, tengo un amigo, con el cual palié hace un rato, ya que quizás malinterprete las cosas, pero es que era imposible tomarlo de otra forma.

- mejor me cuentas lo que ocurrió, y yo veo si te puedo ayudar¿está bien?

- si, escucha….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CONTINUARA.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el próximo capitulo…

- tengo un plan para que veas si tu amigo realmente está enamorado de ti, o de la otra.

- entonces dímelo Naruto.

- escúchame atentamente, porque lo diré solo una vez, ya que la próxima se me olvida.

- esta bien…

- vamos a………….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, me demore un poquito, pero lo termine, y lo subo, como premio por haber salido de la terrible PSU, y ya no tengo mas pruebas. Espero sus comentarios, que hasta ahora han sido muy gratificantes.

Estoy muy feliz porque ya se viene mi cumple, así que estoy preparando un capitulo especial para ese día.

Saludos muy especiales para todos mis lectores en especial a mis escritores de siempre.

---x—xx-xxx--darkness.masquerade---xxx---xx—x---

---x—xx-xxx--Bongio---xxx---xx—x---

---x—xx-xxx—setsuna17---xxx---xx—x---

---x—xx-xxx—judithuchiha---xxx---xx—x---

---x—xx-xxx—gabriela28---xxx---xx—x---

---x—xx-xxx—belencita2390---xxx---xx—x---

Y a todos los demás, muchas gracias y sigan dejando comentarios y leyendo.


	9. ¿sentimientos verdaderos?

HOLA...  
SIENTO NO HABERLO SUBIDO ANTES, PERO TUBE ALGUNOS PROBLEMITAS...  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

(Malditos temblores)

RESUMEN...

Sakura está navegando en sus recuerdos. Naruto recueda el momento en el cual conocio a sakura y como la ayuda con su corazon. Todo se arruina por Karin. celos y mas celos...

EN el capitulo anterior...

- ¿Por qué los tres¿Y porque te entristeces?  
- Porque, tengo un amigo, con el cual palié hace un rato, ya que quizás malinterprete las cosas, pero es que era imposible tomarlo de otra forma.  
- Mejor me cuentas lo que ocurrió, y yo veo si te puedo ayudar¿está bien?  
- Si, escucha….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CONTINUARA.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO IX

- Si escucha, lo que paso fue que yo iba caminando a donde…

Flash back

- Creo que me retrase mucho, y Sasuke con su carácter ya debe estar un poco enojado, creo que es mejor no contarle sobre mi afectuoso encuentro con Itachi, creo que eso empeoraría las cosas.

Sakura se iba acercando al lugar donde anteriormente había encontrado a Sasuke, pero a medida que avanzaba observo que aun lado de su mejor amigo, había una figura, paresia una zanahoria, así que se restregó los ojos, y miro nuevamente, y encontró a una zo... Muchacha, sentada, abrazando a Sasuke….movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, SU SASUKE-KUN, con otra¿¿QUE?? Y esa OTRA lo estaba be…BESANDO.

Sin pensarlo sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse muy vidriosos, y su boca emitió un grito.

- SASUKE-KUN ¿Por qué?

- Sakura…yo, no es lo que tú…

No alcanzo a decir lo otro ya que Sakura había salido corriendo a toda velocidad, sin mirar atrás, dejando una estela de lagrimas en el camino.

Sakura corría y corría, no sabia a donde ir, solo quería estar sola, y llorar, y no pensar en nada más.

Se dirigió al lago, y tropezó sin querer con una roca, callo al suelo, pero le fue imposible levantarse, el llanto ya no quiso detenerse, y estuvo así por mucho tiempo.

- Porque Sasuke-kun, y yo que pese que me querías como yo a ti. Yo pensé muchas cosas, y creo que en todas me equivoque.

Soy tan tonta.

Pero ya no voy a llorar por ti, me duele, y creo que me va a doler siempre, pero si tú la quieres a ella, es mejor que yo me aparte del camino.

Sakura se seco las lágrimas que resbalaba por su rostro, se arremango el vestido, metió sus pies descalzos al agua, y se relajó. Luego se lavó la cara con la cristalina agua, y se ordenó un poco el cabello observándose en el reflejo del lago.

Fin flash back.

- Bueno ahí fue cuando me encontré contigo.

- Sakura-chan, y tú realmente lo quieres mucho.

- Si Naruto, el fue uno de mis primeros amigos aquí, y con el tiempo, creo que me enamoré de el.

-Ya veo.

- Si lastima que el no me corresponde.

- Eso es lo que aparenta, tengo un plan para que veas si tu amigo realmente está enamorado de ti, o de la otra.

- Entonces dímelo Naruto.

- Escúchame atentamente, porque lo diré solo una vez, ya que la próxima se me olvida.

- Está bien…

- Cámbiate de casa.

Caída estilo anime por parte de Sakura.

- Realmente eres muy inteligente Naruto¡¡como se te ocurre que me voy a cambiar de casa!!

- Entonces cuando empezamos con el plan.

- Naruto, mejor dejemos ese como plan z¿crees tú? –Sakura estaba con esa mirada de exterminador.--

- Bien Sakura-chan

- Vamos mejor donde una amiga que de seguro tiene mejores planes que el tuyo.

- ¡¡Si datebayooo!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sasuke (pequeño)

- ¿Como te fue hijo en tu sita?

- … --Solo recibió un portazo desde la habitación de Sasuke.

- Al parecer no muy bien, espero que Sasuke, no lo haya arruinado todo como siempre –resopló la madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ya llegamos Naruto, esta es la casa de mi mejor amiga Ino, pero ella no vivirá acá por mucho tiempo.

Sakura toco la puerta de la casa, y enseguida salio la chica rubia.

- Frentezota…que te trae por aquí, a caso necesitas que te preste algo para cubrir tu frente.

- No Ino-Puerca, Gracias, porque quizás la necesitas para hacerte ropa de talla más grande.

- ¿Cómo dijiste frente de marquesina?

- ¡Escuchaste perfectamente Ino-cerda!

- ¿Sakura-chan¿Chicas?

-¡¡¿Qué?!!—dijeron ambas al unísono.

Naruto expresaba terror en su rostro, Sakura comprendió, y se calmó.

- Lo siento Naruto, te presento a Ino, e Ino te presento a Naruto un amigo.

- Hola Naruto, Mucho Gusto.

- Hola Ino.

- Bueno Sakura¿que te trae por acá?

- Necesito tu ayuda urgente.

- Está bien, pasen, ahí me explican de que se trata.

Una vez adentro, Sakura le explico todo lo que había pasado a Ino, y ésta cada vez mas mostraba furia en su rostro.

- ¿Me ayudas Ino?

- Mmmm… está bien, solo porque luego de pelear tanto por Sasuke contigo no voy a dejar que esa basura de Karin se robe lo que te corresponde.

- Gracias Ino.

- Está noche voy a pensar en algo, y ustedes dos me van a ayudar a desarrollarlo.

- ¿yo también?

- Sí Naruto, tu eres una parte fundamental en mi plan.

- así es que mañana nos juntamos en casa de Sakura.

- ¡está bien!

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que Ino creaba un plan para alejar a Karin, y acercar a Sakura a su querido Sasuke-kun.

Al otro día se encontraban los tres en la casa de Sakura…

- ¿Tú crees que funcione Ino?

- Por supuesto que si, solo tiene que hacer bien sus papeles. Tu Sakura tienes que encargarte de ignorar al máximo a Sasuke, y de estar siempre junto a Naruto. Y tú Naruto debes halagar a Sakura, y nunca apartarte de ella, ser como si fuese lo más importante para ti.

- Lo es Ino, ella es lo más importante para mí, así que ese papel se me hará muy fácil.

- Espero que no lo arruines.

Bueno como supe, hay una fiesta de bienvenida para tu madre, cierto Sakura.

- si, la reina quiso hacerle un recibimiento especial.

- Bueno, entonces ahí comenzamos nuestra actuación.

- ¡¡HAI!! –dijeron Naruto y Sakura

Sakura fue hasta su casa y se vistió y arreglo muy hermosa. Luego regreso con Naruto, el cual se quedo con la boca abierta.

- Te ves verdaderamente hermosa Sakura.

- Gracias Naruto, tu también te vestiste bien.

- En serio.

- Si Naruto, ahora apurémonos porque estamos atrasados.

Sakura estaba vestida con un traje azul, que le llegaba a la rodilla, con bordados blancos de pétalos de cerezo, llevaba el cabello suelto, y un cintillo que dejaba sueltos sus cabellos rebeldes los cuales se deslizaban por su frente, y Naruto estaba vestido con un traje azul, y con algunos adornos blancos.

- ¿Nos vamos Naruto?

- Por supuesto Sakura.

Ambos llegaron justo cuando iban a cerrar las puertas del castillo, entraron corriendo, y luego Sakura se tomo de brazo de Naruto.

Todo estaba repleto de personas, y Sakura diviso a Sasuke que se encontraba junto a la zo...Karin, lo que le dio más ánimos de seguir con el plan.

Sakura le mostró disimuladamente a Sasuke y a Karin.

- Naruto sería bueno que comenzáramos la actuación.

- Si, creo que es el momento adecuado.

Ambos se acercaron muy acarameladamente y sonriendo, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, ignorando completamente a Sasuke y su acompañante. Pero estos no podían apartar sus ojos de la pareja que pasaba frente a ellos.

Sasuke por su parte al verlos comenzó a apretar los puños, y a intentar no mirar, pero sus ojos no se podían despegar de aquella bella sonrisa que mostraba Sakura a su acompañante, el cual el ni siquiera conocía. No podía creer que ella estuviera con otro, y más encima tan a gusto. Además de que haya pasado frente a el, y lo haya ignorado por completo.

Karin por su parte, se apegaba a Sasuke lo más posible, y mostraba una sonrisa de victorea, era como si hubiese ganado un trofeo.

La fiesta seguía su rumbo, y Naruto con Sakura trataban de disfrutar lo más posible, realmente la pasaban muy bien juntos, y no representaba ningún esfuerzo el tener que entretenerse y pasar el rato, dejando a un celoso espectador.

Sakura divisó a lo lejos a una amiga, y corrió junto con Naruto para poder saludarla.

- Hinata…Hinata..

-¿Sakura?

- Hinata, tanto tiempo, estas hermosa.

- Gra..Gracias Sakura, tu también…

- Sakura me vas a presentar a tu amiga.

Hinata en ese momento vio al niño del que provenía la voz, enseguida se puso aun mas nerviosa, y cada vez mas roja.

- Por supuesto, Naruto ella es Hinata Hyuga, Hinata el es Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto le dio un fuerte abrazo, a Hinata le comenzó a faltar el aire, y termino desmayada en los brazos de naruto.

- ¿Hinata, Hinata?

En el próximo capitulo…

Mientras naruto atendía a la desmayada de hinata, Sakura sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y se la llevaba a los balcones, entre tanto desorden, lo único que podía apreciar era el cabello negro muy desordenado de su captor.

- ¿Sasuke¿A dónde me llevas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CONTINUARA...-.-.-.

Que les puedo decir, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda no duden en preguntar.

Muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, que cumplan todos sus deseos, que disfruten, que el viejito pascuero no sea tacaño, y que no destruya su techo con su peso.  
Que su avión no choque con el trineo, y que no se atasque en su chimenea.

Eso y que lo pasen lo mejor que puedan junto a su familia, en esta navidad.  
El año que viene será mucho mejor, y estará plagada de éxitos para todos. eso se los desea de todo corazón D.H y su verdadera identidad.

Xaus.

PD: para los que están en Chile…NO MAS TEMBLORES, es un buen deseo para navidad. ¿No lo creen?


	10. Sentimientos

En el capitulo anterior…

Naruto le dio un fuerte abrazo, a Hinata le comenzó a faltar el aire, y termino desmayada en los brazos de el.

- ¿Hinata, Hinata?

**CAPITULO X.**

Sentimientos.

Sakura observaba la escena con un tono de preocupación, y otro de risa, ya que Hinata se ponía muy nerviosa siempre, pero no esperaba que se desmayara.

Las personas que estaban a su alrededor, comenzaron a abultarse alrededor de la desmayada.

- Naruto trata de darle aire, mientras yo voy por agua.- dijo Sakura.

- Está bien, pero apresúrate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sasuke-kun ¿Qué estará ocurriendo allá? – decía Karin señalando el aglomerado de personas.

- ….

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Karin miraba para todas partes, pero no podía hallar a Sasuke.

¿Dónde te habrás ido?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se dirigía rápidamente a una de las mesas en busca de agua, sirvió un vaso, pero al darse la vuelta chocó con alguien. Observó como el vaso caía al suelo, y chocaba contra el piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar a la persona con quien chocó, ya que rápidamente, la tomaron fuertemente del brazo, y la arrastraron, ella solo pudo divisar las espaldas de su captor, y un muy desordenado pelo azabache.

- ¿Sasuke¿A dónde me llevas?

- ….

- Sasuke ¡¡respóndeme!!

- ….

Sakura al no recibir respuesta alguna, se comenzó a desesperar, e intentaba muy en vano soltarse del agarre de su captor.

Rápidamente y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en dirección a los balcones del castillo.

- Sasuke ¿Qué quieres?

- ….

- Sasuke, respóndeme.

- Que molesta eres.

- Si soy tan molesta, para que me trajiste aquí.

En dos segundos Sakura se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y Sasuke, el cual aprisionaba sus muñecas fuertemente, y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Sasuke suéltame, yo tengo que ir con Hinata y Naruto.

- Así es como se llama el otro.

- ¿Cómo que el otro?

- Crees que soy tonto, seguramente ya es algo muy importante para ti.

- Si, el es una de las personas mas importantes que conozco, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada.

- Así que no me vas a dar explicaciones.

- No tengo porque, si tu no eres nada mío, porque desde el momento que te vi con Karin, creo que todo nuestro lazos se rompieron.

- Yo ya te explique que lo que viste no era verdad, ella me besó a la fuerza.

- ¿Eso significa?

- Eso significa que ella no es nada mío, y que…

- ¿Y que?

- Que…

Sasuke, no termino la frase, ya que sin pensarlo dos veces, se apodero de los rosados labios de ella, fue un lento y pausado beso lleno de afecto y sentimientos que se esparramaban por ambos cuerpos produciendo una sensación eléctrica en su interior.

Para ella era su primer beso, pero el primero de el ya había sido robado, ella estaba como flotando en las nubes con aquel beso el cual fue totalmente inesperado.

Sasuke por su parte, se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la pelirosa, y ese beso llevado por un impulso, selló completamente su amor.

- Que tú eres mía. – concluyo la frase el pelinegro.

- ¿Tuya?... ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde el momento en el que llegaste a mi castillo.

- Que te hace pensar que me voy a vender y te voy a perdonar con un simple beso.

- ¿segura?

- Si.

- Tú te lo pierde.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero no alcanzo a dar un paso, ya que Sakura le tomó una muñeca, lo volteó, y ella ahora se apodero de sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente muy sonrojados.

- Quizás con dos lo piense un poco – dijo Sakura con un tono astuto.

- Cada día me sorprendes más Sakura Haruno.

- Créeme que nunca te dejaré de sorprender.

Ambos se abrazaron calidamente, hasta que alguien interrumpió la escena romántica.

- Aquí te encontrabas Sasukito...con ésta pelo chicle - decía una voz muy chillona proveniente de Karin, mirando muy despectivamente a Sakura.

Justo cuando Sakura iba a hablar, Sasuke se le adelantó, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa.

- Karin, tu no tienes derecho a decirle eso, deberías disculparte con Sakura.

- Pero Sasuke-kun….

- Pero nada Karin, ella es mi novia, así que le debes respeto.

- ¿Qué?!! Esa frente con patas ¿es tu novia?

Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, primero por al defensa de Sasuke y segundo por que le dijo que era su novia. Desde cuando, si aun no se lo pedía.

- Si Karin ella es mi novia, y lo será siempre.

- Sa…Sasuke…. – dijo Karin llorando y yéndose corriendo del lugar.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke con mucha duda en su rostro, porque habían algunas cosas que le tenía que explicar, y en segundo lugar, pensaba e que cosas tenían que conversar.

- ¿Aceptas?

- ¿Acepto que?

- Que si aceptas ser mi novia.

// (Inner: Que tal si haces como que lo piensas.)¿Tu crees? (Inner: hazte un poco la difícil, eso no creo que se lo espere.) lo intentare. //

- No lo se Sasuke-kun…

- ¿Qué?

- Es que…

- Es por ese tal Naruto ¿cierto? No me demoro nada en partirle la cara.

- ¿Qué? No como le vas a hacer eso. El se adueñó de mi corazón en pocos días…

Sasuke le dio la espalda, y fijo su vista en el horizonte.

- El es alguien muy especial, lo quiero con todo el corazón…

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, y le tomó la mano, el se sorprendió, pero no la quiso mirar.

- El es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Sasuke desvió sus negros ojos a los verdes de ella, y mostró una pequeña sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

- Por supuesto que acepto Sasuke, acepto ser tu novia.

Sasuke no podía estar mas feliz, ella la hermosa Sakura Haruno era su novia, era de el y de nadie mas, y esos profundos celos que mostraba, se habían esfumado.

Sakura estaba aun más feliz, y le dedicaba aquella sonrisa llena de ternura a su amado y novio ahora. Realmente no podía creerlo, pero su corazón estaba muy feliz, y esperaba que esto nunca se terminara, era como vivir un hermoso cuento de hadas.

/////////////////////////////////////////////-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--/

Pero como en todo cuento de hadas hay alguien malo, es este caso había una persona que tenía todo listo para que en unos meses, todo ese amor que se demostraba frente a sus ojos se desvaneciera.

- Hermanito, que poco te va a durar la felicidad y el amor. Pero por lo menos lo vas a conocer.

/////////////////////////////////////.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, con Naruto…

- ¿Sakura y el agua? – decía Naruto desesperado.

- Creo que ella no te la va a pasar, toma. – le dijo Ino.

- Naruto le dio un poco de agua, y seguía soplando a Hinata, la cual comenzaba a volver en si.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- Eso deberías de respondérnoslo tú.

Hinata abrió pesadamente los parpados, pero al darse cuenta de la cercanía de Naruto, rápidamente se volvió a desmayar.

- Hinata de nuevo no.

- ¡¡Que le has hecho a mi prima!! Llévensela a descansar -decía un joven con ojos perlados.

- Yo nada. - decía Naruto tratando de justificarse.

- Es verdad Neji. Naruto no hizo nada, Hinata se desmayo sin excusa alguna. –dijo Ino.

- Más te vale…

- Naruto Uzumaki. – Dijo Sakura que se acercaba muy bien acompañada.

- Sakura¿tú lo conoces?

- Si el es un mi mejor amigo.

Naruto estaba feliz de que ella dijera eso frente a sus amigos, el era su "mejor amigo", y eso lo ponía muy feliz. No pudo aguantarse las ganas y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sakura.

Ella también lo abrazó con la misma intensidad.

Sasuke por su parte estaba furioso, hace pocos minutos ellos se habían hecho novios, y ella estaba abrazada con otro, además de que ese rubio era un "dobe", nadie mas que el la podía tocar, y menos abrazar.

Naruto sintió repentinamente un escalofrió, y un frío intenso que provenía desde su izquierda, dirigió su mirada hasta el lugar, y vio unos ojos que lo miraban con furia. Tragó saliva, y se soltó de su amiga, tratando de mostrar la mayor valentía posible.

Sakura no lo había notado, pero al ver la mirada del Uchiha menor, solo sonrió, y se acercó a el para susurrarle algo al oído.

- ¿Celoso?

- Seguro, de ese dobe.

- Si tú sabes que yo te quiero.

- Lo se.

Volviendo al lugar donde Sakura hablaba con su Inner.

- Luego de esa fiesta, todo fue mejor cada día.

- Si pero solo duró muy poco tiempo. Decía su Inner.

- Pero fue muy entretenido ver discutir a Naruto con Sasuke, ver fortalecer sus lazos de amistad cada día un poco mas, hasta transformarse en buenos amigos. Cada momento me sentía mas enamorada de Sasuke. Vivir cada día valía la pena, hasta que.

- Hasta que todo se acabó….

Sakura fue transportada de nuevo en sus recuerdos, hasta el momento en que….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.En el próximo capitulo….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

- Sasuke-kun¿Qué te ocurrió¿Por qué lloras?

- Sakura, mi madre, mi madre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola…

Espero que les guste, ahora se acerca año nuevo, mucho éxito para todos, en este nuevo año que comienza. Muchos besos, y que lo pasen bien.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Espero verlos pronto.

ATTE DULCE HARUNO.

Xaus

"El talento se lleva en el ADN y eso es algo con lo que se nace".


	11. Fin de los recuerdos

**CAPITULO XI.**

**Fin de los recuerdos.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el capitulo anterior…

Volviendo al lugar donde Sakura hablaba con su Inner.

- Luego de esa fiesta, todo fue mejor cada día.

- Si pero solo duró muy poco tiempo. Decía su Inner.

- Pero fue muy entretenido ver discutir a Naruto con Sasuke, ver fortalecer sus lazos de amistad cada día un poco mas, hasta transformarse en buenos amigos. Cada momento me sentía mas enamorada de Sasuke. Vivir cada día valía la pena, hasta que.

- Hasta que todo se acabó….

Sakura fue transportada de nuevo en sus recuerdos, hasta el momento en que sus cuerpos comenzaron a distanciarse, pero no ocurrirá lo mismo con sus corazones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin de los recuerdos.

Sakura observaba que los meses ya habían trascurrido lo suficiente. A lo lejos se escuchaban los sollozos casi imperceptibles de un joven, y rápidamente vio como su otro yo corría al lugar de los sollozos, decidió seguirla en silencio y solo observar lo que ocurría.

Se encontraban bajo aquel árbol de cerezos, que ya alcanzaba los dos metros de altura. Vio como aquel niño lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de la niña. Ella se veía muy triste, e intentaba en vano no llorar afanosamente, pero sus sollozos eran fuertes.

- Sasuke-kun¿Qué te ocurrió¿Por qué lloras?

- Sakura, mi madre, mi madre…

- ¿Qué le ocurre a tu madre?

- Ella está mal, y todo es por culpa de mi padre y hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- Ellos hicieron algo en contra de ella, y pronto lo harán en contra mía.

- No puede ser¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo se, pero creo que tengo poco tiempo para pensarlo.

- Ahora debes descansar un poco, tú siempre supiste que algo así iba a ocurrir.

- Pero no esperé que en realidad me odiaran tanto como para hacerlo.

- Lo se Sasuke, pero ahora tienes que ser fuerte, y yo se que tu madre se recuperará en poco tiempo.

- Eso espero.

Luego de un tiempo ellos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, hasta que atardeció. Pero algo inesperado acabo su apacible momento. Unos guardias los separaron y tomaron fuertemente, ellos gritaban y ella lloraba.

- Sasuke-kun, no me dejes.

- nunca lo haré Sakura.

- déjenos en paz – gritaba desesperadamente la niña.

- es una orden del rey –dijo furioso el guardia.

- déjame, suéltame, no le hagan nada a Sakura.

- ¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!!—gritó Sakura antes de ser desmayada por uno de los guardias.

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!!—dijo Sasuke antes de ser puesto inconciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura volvió con su Inner, y esta se encontraba realmente triste.

- Te dije que esto seria muy duro.

- En ese momento nos separamos, y desde ese instante nunca mas lo volví a ver, hasta ahora, el ultimo recuerdo que me dejó, fue una carta y un medallón con mi nombre.

Flash Back…

Sakura luego de eso quedo completamente destrozada, no sabía nada de Sasuke, tampoco que había ocurrido, lo único que sabia es que el había huido del castillo, para no volver en mucho tiempo, y que ella ahora se encontraba completamente sola.

En primer lugar por la huida de Sasuke, en segundo lugar por el corte de relaciones entre los reinos vecinos, lo que indicaba que ya no vería mas a sus amigos, Y en tercer lugar por que su amiga Ino había partido a vivir a otro castillo.

El único amigo que le quedaba era Naruto, el cual siempre entubo con ella, y prometió nunca dejarla. Sasuke también lo hizo, pero el rompió su promesa, sin decir un porque.

Sakura caminó hasta el árbol de cerezos, donde fue separada de su amor, se sentó allí y comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas no se detenían, estuvo así mucho tiempo hasta que sus ojos se secaron, la opresión en su pecho comenzó a disipar, pero el dolor era lo único que nunca cambiaria, y siempre se mantendría presente.

Sintió unos pasos, pero no tubo la fuerza para dirigir su mirada hasta allí, solo supo de quien se trataba hasta que escuchó una voz muy conocida, que la hizo mirar fijamente a la persona que se encontraba enfrente.

- Sakura, el va a regresar.

- ¿Tú como lo sabes Naruto?

- El me lo dijo.

- ¿Qué¿Y no fue capaz de despedirse de mí?

- El no lo pudo hacer en persona, pero te dejó una carta.

Sakura solo observó la carta que su amigo le tendía, pero no era capaz de tomarla, ya que dudaba si realmente esa carta le daría algunas respuestas que ella necesitaba.

- Sakura tómala, el si hubiese podido evitar irse lo hubiese hecho, pero no le era posible. En la carta el te explica algunas cosas según me dijo.

- Claro y yo la tengo que aceptar así como así.

- Sakura porque primero no la lees y después hablas tonterías.

Sakura resignada la tomó, con temblor en sus manos la abrió, y comenzó a leer.

"_Sakura, creo que este es el momento para que te olvides de todo, siempre fuiste una molestia, y nunca dejaras de serlo, creo que esta fue la mejor decisión. Alejarme de ti me hará mejor de lo que creo. Voy en busca de venganza, y tu solo eres un estorbo en mi camino, espero no verte mas, construye tu vida, olvídate de todo. Y lo más importante olvídate de mí, ya que no quiero volver a verte._

_ATTE Sasuke Uchiha."_

Sin predecirlo sus ojos comenzaron nuevamente a emitir gotas cristalinas, Naruto la miró y vio mucho dolor en sus ojos, le arrebató la carta de las manos y la leyó rápidamente, la arrugó, y miró a Sakura nuevamente.

- Sakura, el te quiere, y tu lo sabes, pero el tiene que vengar a su madre, y recuperar lo que le han quitado.

- Pero podríamos haber ido juntos, el no me quiere, ni me quiso, creo que todo es por culpa de mi imaginación.

- Sakura, esto lo hizo por ti y por el, así que espero que recapacites, y lo esperes, porque yo se que el volverá.

- No lo se Naruto, yo no se si pueda esperar a alguien que cree que soy una molestia.

- Sakura si el no vuelve dentro de un tiempo yo prometo traerlo de vuelta.

- ¿Lo juras?

- Por mi vida.

Ella le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura fue trasportada a otro lugar donde…

Sasuke buscó algo en su bolsillo, y se lo dio a Sakura.

- ¿Qué es esto Sasuke-kun?

- Pensé que eras mas inteligente, parece un medallón ¿no lo crees?

- Ja-ja que gracioso. Obvio que es un medallón pero para que.

- No se, hace tiempo lo tenía guardado, y pensé en dártelo, pero si no lo quieres…

- Ni lo pienses, lo que se da no se quita o te sale una jorobita.

- ¿Qué¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Mi abuela, ella me enseño muchas cosas, y creo que ese dicho es muy gracioso.

- Si e infantil.

Sakura y sasuke se rieron esa tarde y desde ese momento ella nunca mas se sacó el medallón, ya que decía ser su pequeño tesoro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así fue como no quise creer en su carta, aunque tenia mucha rabia en mi interior traté de vivir sin el, y esperaba poder olvidarlo. Pero todo fue imposible, así que ya resignada trate de vivir con su recuerdo hasta que volviese.

Deseaba que regresara pronto, ya que las injusticias del rey e Itachi cada vez eran mayores, ellos se bañan con las lágrimas de los inocentes. Mi madre era tratada como esclava, ella intento muchas formas de sacar a la reina de ese transe en el cual se encontraba, pero todo era en vano, su vida estaba completamente detenida en un sueño profundo, del cual no se sabe cuando despertaría.

Sasuke es el único que puede recuperar lo que le corresponde.

Aparte de todo esto, Itachi decidió buscar esposa, y sin importarle todo el daño que me ha ocasionado, ahora me obliga a mi a casarme con el. Me era completamente imposible huir de sus amenazas en contra de mi madre y de Naruto. Así que resignada tuve que aceptar sin resistencia alguna.

- Lo se Sakura, ahora que ya conoces todos tus recuerdos, tienes que despertar.

- Pero como afrontar esto, el de seguro sabe que yo lo reconozco.

- Si pero intenta conversar con el. Pregúntales tus dudas, o solo ignóralo por un tiempo. Recuerda que el te necesita, y no puedes negar que el aun es dueño de tu corazón.

- No, eso seria como negarme a mi misma.

- Entonces ve y trata ser fuerte, quizás luego las palabras se den sola.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti hubiese estado perdida.

- Lo se soy genial.

- Ególatra.

- Adiós.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la realidad…

Sasuke estaba realmente desesperado, a Sakura la fiebre cada vez le aumentaba mas, aunque la herida de la pierna ya no sangraba, ella se encontraba muy pálida, y se quejaba a menudo.

El aun no llegaba al pueblo, y nuevamente tubo que detenerse, ya no sabía que hacer, y no había nadie a quien pedirle ayuda.

A pocos metros diviso un río y sin encontrar otra salida se dirigió hasta el, tomo nuevamente a Sakura entre sus brazos, y se introdujo poco a poco en el caudal, ella inconciente se quejaba y el demostraba una profunda preocupación en su rostro.

- Sakura debes resistir, esto te ayudara a bajar la fiebre, y así podremos continuar en busca de un medico.

Ellos estuvieron un tiempo allí, el sentía que ella mejoraba, su cuerpo que estaba aprisionado con el de el se sentía mucho mas frío y supo que ella se encontraba mejor cuando sintió una dulce voz muy cansada y débil en sus oídos.

- Tengo frío

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Sasuke?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. el próximo capitulo…

- Esto no debería haber sucedido.

- Después de tanto tiempo es lo único que me puedes decir.

- Hmn.

- Muy bien, creo que ya estoy mejor, ahora me iré.

- No lo harás hasta que me expliques sobre tu matrimonio.

- Yo no tengo nada que explicarte.- Sakura lo dijo caminando rápidamente hasta la salida de la cabaña.

- Si lo hay. –dijo Sasuke tomando fuertemente a Sakura de una de sus muñecas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola…

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero estoy haciendo trabajos de verano, que me quitan todo el tiempo, y ya luego estoy tan cansada que no había podido escribir.

Pero bueno por lo menos lo subí, no es que estaba sin inspiración ni nada sino que era solo falta de tiempo.

Espero subir el próximo con más eficiencia y rapidez, porque creo que en este me pase demasiado de la fecha.

Siento mucho preocuparlos.

Bueno ojala que con este capitulo llegue a los 50 reviews, y el próximo ya lo estoy escribiendo.

Espero que me perdonen, y con respecto a mi otro fic, espero subirlo hoy o mañana máximo.

Bueno cuídense y nos vemos.

Sigan leyendo.

ATTE DULCE HARUNO

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE".


	12. Beso

CAPITULO XII

**BESO**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el capitulo anterior…

Ellos estuvieron un tiempo allí, el sentía que ella mejoraba, su cuerpo que estaba aprisionado con el de el se sentía mucho mas frío y supo que ella se encontraba mejor cuando sintió una dulce voz muy cansada y débil en sus oídos.

- Tengo frío

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Sasuke?

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO XII

**BESO**

Ambos Se miraron profundamente a los ojos, no había ningún sonido, solo se podía escuchar la eufonía de la respiración agitada de los pares.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke con una mirada de duda, de tristeza y de temor.

Sasuke en cambio la miraba con mucha ternura, con alivio y con un poco de angustia.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos dos, era como si quisiesen que eso nunca terminara, y querían decirse tantas cosas pero las palabras no salían de sus bocas.

Sakura ya no podía mantener más el contacto con aquellos ojos azabaches que siempre la engatusaron. Ella se había propuesto no hablarle mas, ella estaba recordando cuando la dejó sola, cuando solo dejo una absurda carta que le decía cual molesta había sido en su vida.

Recordaba que el tiempo sin el se había vuelto eterno, recordaba que no podía dejar de pensar en el en cada momento, recordaba cuando lloraba por lo desgraciada que era su vida desde el momento en que se fue.

No quiso decir palabra alguna, pero una cachetada seca pero fuerte se estampó en la fría cara del pelinegro, Sakura lo miró con mucha irritación, e intentaba vanamente soltarse de los brazos del Uchiha menor.

- Suéltame, Uchiha.

Sasuke no esperaba esa reacción de ella, así que rápidamente la soltó en el agua.

Ella nadó hasta la orilla y salio estrujando su ropa.

Sasuke la miraba desconcertado, de la tierna chica que conocía, de la tímida pelirosa que vio tirada empapada en sangre y sin reminiscencia, y de la que hace pocos momentos deliraba de fiebre, ya no quedaba nada.

Sasuke decidió salir del agua tras ella, en realidad no sabia que decirle, como hablarle, el esperaba que ella se pusiera a llorar, le gritara una par de cosas, pero no se espero aquella bofetada tan fuerte que aun palpitaba en su rostro.

Sakura iba muy enojada, que había pasado, aparte de haber estado inconciente por mucho tiempo, no sabia nada, ahora estaba empapada, con frío, además de despertar en los brazos de aquel hombre que la dejo sola, y que ahora aparecía como su gran héroe, pero había una cosa que aun no entendía, era porque el no la había reconocido, acaso la había olvidado, tan poco le importaba, tan poca cosa era para el.

Sintió aquella voz que retumbaba sus oídos decir su nombre.

Sakura. Sakura ¿te encuentras mejor?

Pero no hubo respuesta, ella no le daba la cara, y era como si no lo escuchase.

- A si que no me vas a hablar.

Sakura seguía estrujándose la ropa como si nada y Sasuke ya aburrido decidió seguirle el juego, ya no le pregunto nada mas, ya que se veía bastante bien a como estaba pocas horas antes.

Ella no le iba a dirigir la palabra, estaba muy enojada con el, no por un tiempo, aunque su corazón gritaba por abrazarlo como nuca lo había hecho.

Sasuke resignado a que ella realmente recordaba todo, comenzó a hacer una fogata, ya que nuevamente había oscurecido y no podría cabalgar de noche.

Ella se recostó en un árbol, un poco alejada de la fogata que Sasuke acababa de encender, ella estaba tiritando de frío, ya que aún sus ropas estaban húmedas.

Sasuke también estaba mojado, por lo que frente a los ojos de ella, se liberó de sus ropas hasta quedar semidesnudo, cubierto solo por su ropa interior, la otra empapada la colocó cerca del fuego para que se secara.

Sakura tiñó su rostro de carmín, al ver a su amor en paños menores, y con aquél tan buen formado cuerpo frente a sus ojos, no podía quitar la mirada de encima, pero al ver los ojos del mirando su reacción tuvo que voltear el rostro, y agachando la cabeza tratando de algún modo de esconder su rubor.

Sasuke mostró una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad, pero decidió callar.

- Deberías quitarte esa ropa empapada igual como yo lo hice.

Sakura lo miró, y le volteo el rostro mostrándole indignación.

- Lo digo porque hace unas horas estabas que te evaporabas en fiebre y te tuve que meter al río para que te bajara la temperatura.

//Entonces si se preocupa por mi (Inner: Si igual te debe querer como dijo Naruto) Pero como puedo creer en alguien que me abandono, y que después no fue capaz de reconocerme (Inner: Eso solo tu corazón te lo puede indicar)

Sakura decidió liberarse de sus ropas quedando solo con su ropa interior al igual que Sasuke, las puso cerca del fuego, pero en el momento que iba a volver a su refugio en el árbol, sintió un apretón que la obligo a voltearse.

Ella se encontró con unos profundos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente, Sasuke puso una de sus manos en su frente, y sus labios los hizo aterrizar en el blanco cuello de ella.

Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía si iba a poder controlar sus sentimientos, sus emociones o su cuerpo al tener tan cerca al hombre que deseo toda su vida, comenzó a respirar con dificultad, y su rostro nuevamente se tiño carmesí.

Sasuke al estar tan cerca de ella se sintió perdido, aquel olor que expelía el cuerpo de la pelirosa, lo atrapaba, y era como si quisiese que esa sensación nunca terminara, al sentir la respiración agitada de ella, su cuerpo comenzó a comportarse de mala forma, así que luego de lograr su cometido decidió voltearse y dirigirse hacia la fogata.

Sakura no quería sentir que el se separara de ella nunca mas, pero su Inner la hizo reaccionar.

//Inner: Sakura despierta, aun no es el momento de perdonarlo, primero tienes que averiguar porque la tonta carta, y que se proponía dejándote sola allí.//Tienes Razón//

Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Creo que ya te bajó la fiebre, ahora deberías acercarte al fuego y dormir porque mañana partiremos temprano.

- No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, aprendí a cuidarme sola desde el momento en que te fuiste.

- Como quieras.

Esa fue toda su conversación de la noche, Sakura resignada por el frío decidió acercarse a la fogata y descansar al lado del fuego, Sasuke estaba al otro lado de la fogata mirando fijamente como ella se quedaba dormida.

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en otro lugar…

Naruto acompañado por Shikamaru y Sai se acercaban al castillo Suna, donde esperaba encontrarse con la familia de la arena

Ellos estaban esperanzados en encontrar ayuda en ese lugar, pero tampoco esperaban un caluroso recibimiento, así que tenían un plan porsiacaso no les creían y los encarcelaban.

Naruto veía como el cansancio se hacia presente, pero su cometido era mas fuerte, intentaba de cualquier forma animar a sus compañeros para que no se rindiera y siguieran adelante.

Naruto observaba que el castillo se aproximaba cada vez más a sus ojos. Cabalgaba aun más rápido, y sus compañeros seguían su andar.

Hasta que amaneció, y ellos llegaron a la colina donde se asentaba el enorme castillo Suna, se aproximaron a la entrada, y se toparon con una enorme cantidad de guardias, entre ellos se encontraban dos de los hermanos de Suna, uno era Kankuro y el otro era Temari, ambos reconocidos por sus grandes hazañas en las batallas por la defensa del castillo.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Naruto Uzumaki del castillo Konoha?- Hablo Temari.

- Vengo en son de paz, en busca de aliados.

- ¿Aliado? ¿Contra quien? – Pregunto Kankuro

- Contra el rey e Itachi.

- ¿Sabes que estas cometiendo traición con tu reino viniendo aquí, además de pedir ayuda para acabar con ellos?

- Lo se, pero como amigos que alguna vez fuimos, deberían escuchar mis razones.

- Escuchamos perfectamente, pero luego de que Sasuke abandono el castillo, nosotros fuimos expulsados de Konoha como aliados.

- Lo se, por eso quiero pedirles ayuda, ellos traicionan a su pueblo, a su reina, a su heredero, y también lo hago por Sakura.

- No necesitamos que vengas a molestarnos, ya bastantes problemas tenemos con Konoha todos los días, como para ahora encabezar una guerra.

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras…

Hinata, Neji y Ten-ten se acercaban al castillo Suna donde los esperaba el rey del desierto para hablar algunos temas económicos entre estos dos castillos aliados.

- ¿Cuanto faltará primo?

- Ya estamos llegando mira allí se ve el castillo.

Tanto Ten-ten como Hinata observaron por la ventana del carruaje al castillo Suna, que se veía imponente en el amanecer.

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo mejor será encerrarte en el calabozo mientras hablamos con mi hermano, no queremos tener problemas, hasta saber que tus intenciones con Suna son verdaderas, y que solos buscas aliados en nuestro Castillo.

A Naruto y a los demás los amarraron, y cuando se disponían a irse con ellos hacia el calabozo, una suave voz los interrumpió.

¿Naruto?

El aludido volteo, y se encontró con unos bellos ojos perlados, que hace mucho no veía, con aquella mujer tan tierna, con ella con la bella Hinata.

- ¿Hinata?

Ella corrió a abrazar al rubio, pero los guardias se interpusieron en su camino.

- Hinata será mejor que no te acerques a el, párese que hizo algo aquí en Suna.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y tuvo que darse media vuelta, y volver a donde estaba Ten-ten con Neji.

- Hola Neji, te esperábamos, vamos que mi hermano esta aburrido de dar tiempo al tiempo.

A Naruto se lo llevaron al calabozo, mientras que los ojos de Hinata se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero por esta vez ella haría algo por el, como hija del rey y heredera al trono, iba a sacarlo de allí fuese como fuese.

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura despertó, en una cama, no de las mejores, pero mejor que dormir en el suelo.

//un momento, ¿dijiste cama?, pero si lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado en la fogata con Sasuke //

Sakura abrió rápidamente los ojos y se levanto de la cama, inmediatamente sintió aquella voz ya conocida.

- Por fin te despertaste

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el pueblo, amaneció, y como no pude despertarte, tuve que subirte al caballo y llevarte en mi regazo.

- Seguro algo me hiciste.

- Hmn.

Sakura intentó pararse de la cama, pero su cuerpo aun no recuperaba las fuerzas del todo, y el cansancio aun se hacia presente en su cuerpo, así que sin fuerzas estuvo a pocos centímetros de tocar el suelo con todo el cuerpo, pero unos fuertes brazos la tomaron justo a tiempo, dejándola caer sobre el. Sus labios se rozaron. Ellos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y como si se tratasen de los polos opuestos de un imán, ellos unieron sus labios, como hace mucho no lo hacian.

Fue un beso largo y pausado, lleno de sentimiento, lleno de amor, lleno de respuesta.

Un beso que no fue profundizado, pero interferido por el pelinegro.

- Esto no debería haber sucedido.

- Después de tanto tiempo es lo único que me puedes decir.

- Hmn.

- Muy bien, creo que ya estoy mejor, ahora me iré.

- No lo harás hasta que me expliques sobre tu matrimonio.

- Yo no tengo nada que explicarte.- Sakura lo dijo caminando rápidamente hasta la salida de la cabaña.

- Si lo hay. –dijo Sasuke tomando fuertemente a Sakura de una de sus muñecas y aprisionándola contra una pared.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto mas difícil de lo que es? ¿Tu crees que yo me casaría con un hombre que destruyo mi vida? ¿Tú crees que no sufro con esto? Pero es algo que no puedo evitar, es algo que es imposible de evitar, porque hay muchas personas que están en riego sino me caso con el.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el me ha obligado a servirlo, porque sino mi madre morirá, porque sino me caso con el, el pueblo sufrirá aun mas, y tu madre nunca despertara, porque Naruto también está en riego sino me caso con Itachi.

- Ese maldito, sigue molestando.

- Si Sasuke, y tengo que irme, o si no alguien saldrá mas lastimado que yo.

- Contéstame algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Tu todavía me amas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. el próximo capitulo…

- Aun tenemos que llegar a las montañas donde está la persona que me ayudara a acabar con Itachi.

- Entonces apresurémonos.

Ambos juntos, dirigiéndose a las montañas, mientras Naruto luchaba en conjunto con Hinata por su libertad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola…

Siento la tardanza...Pero creo que esta vez no me demore tanto...

Bueno llegue a mi cometido de 50 reviews...

Muchas Gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de retarme de ayudarme de felicitarme, de darme apoyo de darme animo y de seguir adelante con este mi primer fic, al cual le tengo mucho cariño.

Bueno aquí va la lista de las personitas que me dieron reviews.

----xxxx---BONGIO----xxxx----

----xxxx---Judith Uchiha----xxxx---

----xxxx---Setsuna 17----xxxx---

----xxxx---yhoe Uchiha----xxxx---

----xxxx---sasusaku true love forever----xxxx---

----xxxx---morino----xxxx---

----xxxx---Princess Dark Angel----xxxx---

----xxxx---Darkness Masquerade----xxxx---

----xxxx---Minatostuki----xxxx---

----xxxx---Littlekurara----xxxx---

----xxxx---Rushia95----xxxx---

----xxxx---Pinguina Uchiha----xxxx---

----xxxx---kokoro-deitayu----xxxx---

----xxxx---zyafany-company----xxxx---

----xxxx---Saster----xxxx---

----xxxx---Lizharuno----xxxx---

----xxxx---Gabriela28----xxxx---

----xxxx---belencita2390----xxxx---

----xxxx---Angelxchan----xxxx---

----xxxx---0o0Khris0o0----xxxx---

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por ayudarme con mi fic. Espero que esta lista siga engrosando a cada capitulo subido.

Muchas gracias de verdad.

Los estimo mucho a todos.

Y si se me olvido alguien, me avisa, ahí veré como destaco su nombre.

Bueno espero que sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos que ya va quedando poco de este fic, le doy unos diez capítulos más para el final. Pero ahí percibiré si es cierto o no mi predicción de capítulos.

Gracias, los veo en el próximo capitulo.

Sigan leyendo:

Secretos Ocultos.

La Mansión Embrujada.

Cuídense.

ATTE DULCE HARUNO

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN, Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	13. Siempre Juntos

CAPITULO XIII.

**Siempre juntos**

_DULCE HARUNO_

………………………………………………..

En el capitulo anterior…

- Si Sasuke, y tengo que irme, o si no alguien saldrá mas lastimado que yo.

- Contéstame algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Tu todavía me amas?

………………………………………………..

CAPITULO XIII.

**Siempre juntos**

¿Tú todavía me amas?

Sakura desvió la mirada por lo determinante de la pregunta, ella no quería responder sabia que si lo admitía el se sentiría como siempre el centro del universo, y no podía permitir que el dejándola todo ese tiempo sola, viviendo aquella amargura, se que dará tan tranquilo, sabiendo que ella aún lo amaba.

No lo se.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Así de simple, después de que te fuiste mi corazón comenzó a desvanecerse, me dejaste sola y con todos los problemas en mis hombros y aún así quieres que te diga si te amo.

No digas tonterías.

No son tonterías, o crees que todo el tiempo que te fuiste yo vivía abanicándome bajo el sol.

…

No, mi vida fue triste, luego de que Itachi me citara para decirme que era su prometida, yo me negué decididamente, y por esa razón mucha gente sufrió, mi madre fue encarcelada, y estuvo a punto de morir. Así que Itachi no me dejó otra opción que aceptar. ¿Aun así quieres que te responda si te amo? Después que me abandonaste, me dejaste con la bestia de tu hermano, intentando buscar la cura de tu madre, y viendo como día a día los aldeanos eran maltratados, golpeados y heridos por órdenes del rey. Y tu el verdadero rey, que debía de impedir todo eso, huyó como un cobarde y dejo todo lo que quería para mejorar porque era muy débil en ese momento como para enfrentarlo. -derramando algunas lagrimas que corrían velozmente por sus mejillas dejando una estela brillante-

Sasuke bajó la mirada, y se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos, que fueron los precisos, para que Sakura suspirara y le dijera las últimas palabras al pelinegro.

Es mejor que vaya a casa, donde Itachi me espera para casarme. Quizás pueda como princesa hacer algo para evitar que el siga destruyendo el castillo, y todo por lo que tu madre lucho tanto. Lo único que me apena de esto, es que me decepcionaste, pero a pesar de todo no he podido dejar de amarte.

Sakura miró a Sasuke que tenía la mirada fija en el piso, cerro los ojos, y salio de la cabaña, pegando un portazo que hizo reaccionar a Sasuke.

// Soy muy egoísta, pensé que estaría mejor sin mi, pensé que todo se arreglaría, pero me equivoqué. Sakura y mi pueblo han sufrido mucho por mi entupida culpa, debí de quedarme y enfrentarme a ellos, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta. Que entupido fui, y a pesar de todo Sakura me sigue amando, me sigue queriendo como el primer día, y yo no he hecho nada más que decepcionarla. Y mas encima ahora me quedo pensando en vez de ir tras ella, y evitar que cometa el peor error de toda su vida. Que aparte de arruinar su vida, terminaría por destruirme a mi también. //

………………………………………………..

Sakura salio de la cabaña muy triste, ya que Sasuke no reaccionaba ante las palabras que con tanto dolor ella había pronunciado. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de tristeza, y demostraban mucho dolor.

Ella lo amaba como a nadie mas en todo el mundo, su corazón siempre había sido de el, y no podía pertenecer a ninguna persona mas, cada partícula de ella tenía escrita el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura no quería pensar mas, ya su cuerpo había sufrido lo suficiente ahora tenía que prepararse para afrontar la realidad que la esperaba en el castillo Konoha. Tenía que casarse con Itachi, y tratar de alguna forma de impedir sus injusticias. Le tocaba sufrir aún más, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por todas las personas que habitaban el castillo, por los niños, por su madre, y también por su amigo Naruto que también había luchado para traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Ella ahora veía la realidad, Sasuke no tenía intenciones de volver, y ella aunque nunca lo dejaría de amar, no lo podía obligar a nada, así que ahora todo estaba en sus manos, ya que si obtenía un poco de poder, quizás podría cambiar un poco a Itachi, cosa que en realidad sabia que era una meta demasiado alta y con muchos riesgos.

Tomó su caballo, y revisó algunas de sus cosas, se subió en el y emprendió la marcha a algún local donde vendiesen víveres para el viaje, en sentido contrario a la salida del pueblo.

Sasuke Salio y vio que Sakura ya se había ido, a si que velozmente brincó sobre su caballo y galopó hacia la salida esperando encontrarla allí ya que no esperaba que se fuese tan rápidamente como para no encontrarla en el camino al subterfugio del pueblo.

………………………………………………..

Mientras con Hinata…

Naruto, porque siempre te toca sufrir a ti, desde que te conozco tu vida a estado plagada de sufrimientos, no se como tienes el valor de seguir luchando, me has enseñado mucho, y ahora es el momento en que yo te ayude para que sigas adelante con tus propósitos.

Tienes que esperar un poco mas, yo te sacaré de allí, alguna forma se me ocurrirá, y tengo a las personas adecuadas para hacerlo. Solo espero que sigas resistiendo, hasta que yo interceda por ti y por tu causa.- Hinata pensaba con lágrimas en los ojos, dirigiendo su vista a donde Naruto su gran amor, había sido llevado junto con sus compañeros hacia los calabozos. Pero fue interrumpida, haciéndola dar una brinco.

Señorita Hinata, hay que seguir, los demás están aguardando por usted.

Si Tenten como digas, pero no me llames así, recuerda que debes decirme solo Hinata.

Esta bien Hinata, pero apresurémonos, o Neji se enojara mas de la cuenta – dijo con tristeza en su mirada-

Ambas aceleraron el paso al interior del castillo Suna, donde los hermanos los recibirían para aquella junta, a la cual los habían citado hace algún tiempo.

……………………………………………..

Mientras eso ocurría, Naruto era llevado por los guardias hacia los calabozos junto con sus dos compañeros.

Naruto iba muy serio, ya que aunque esperaba una reacción así, no esperaba encontrarse con los miembros del castillo blanco. Por una parte era mucho mejor, ya que de ese modo ganaría tiempo y no tendrían que viajar de un castillo a otro para tratar de convencerlos sobre la guerra contra el castillo Konoha.

De ese modo Naruto ganaba un punto, pero habían otros en contra, ya que Neji era uno de los que desconfiaba mas de ellos, y si el quería podría convencer a los hermanos del castillo Suna, para que finalmente no participaran de la guerra.

Pero otro punto a favor de Naruto es tener a Hinata allí, ya que de ese modo, ella intercedería por el como futura reina del castillo blanco. Hinata era una persona muy especial para Naruto, ya que siempre ella lo había apoyado en las peores situaciones, siempre ella se preocupaba por el, y ambos habían notado el profundo amor que irradiaban sus cuerpos.

Hinata había logrado entrar en el corazón de Naruto hasta muy en el fondo, pero luego de que los castillos se separaran, ellos no se habían vuelto a ver, y Naruto quedo muy solo, apoyándose en su hermana de corazón, Sakura.

Hinata trataba de cualquier forma comunicarse con el, pero solo podían enviarse cartas, en las cuales se dedicaban por medio de palabras lo mucho que se extrañaban, y lo pronto que esperaban estar juntos.

Sakura era la que actuaba como mensajera, ya que ella era la única que podía entrar y salir del castillo sin restricciones de ningún tipo.

Naruto amaba a Hinata, y mas ahora que la vio tan hermosamente vestida, era como su pequeño ángel, que esperaba prontamente estrechar entre sus brazos.

El junto con los demás, fueron encerrados en los calabozos profundos del castillo, la seguridad allí no era muy buena, pero no podían tratar de escapar, ya que Naruto tenía esperanza en que Hinata lo ayudara esta vez.

……………………………………………..

Hinata y los otros se encontraban en la sala de juntas, todos esperaban la aparición del ultimo rey elegido, uno de los hermanos de la arena, llamado Gaara.

El era el encargado de tomar las decisiones, y siempre se hacia lo que el decía, ya que el que se interponía en sus decisiones era brutalmente acecinado, si previo aviso.

Todos esa noche esperaban tomar la mejor decisión para en definitiva determinar la posición en la que se encontraban.

……………………………………………..

Con Sasuke…

El galopaba a todo lo que daba su caballo. No podía permitir que la dueña de su corazón se fuera nuevamente, no podía permitir que ella volviese a sufrir aquel infierno por su cobardía y temor. El nunca reconocería lo importante que ella es para el, pero de cualquier manera no dejaría que ella se escapase de sus manos y afrontara aquella situación sola.

El llego a la salida, pero no la vio por ningún lado, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y comenzaba a sentirse nuevamente culpable por su maldito orgullo que lo segaba por completo y no lo dejaba pensar, quizás ella nunca lo perdonaría, ya que nuevamente la había dejado escapar a un destino que solo la atormentaría.

Sasuke bajó de su caballo, y miro en dirección hacia el castillo Konoha, no quería volver a perderla, no quería tener esa sensación de encontrarse incompleto, el solo quería que ella estuviera a su lado, compartiendo y disfrutando junto a el.

Sus piernas flaquearon, y callo de rodillas al suelo, con sus ojos cubiertos por sus azabaches flequillos. Sus ojos se querían llenar de lagrimas de dolor y de impotencia, pero el pretendía reprimirlas.

Un grito desgarrador afloro de sus labios, que solo deseaban con desesperación a una sola mujer.

¡¡¡Sakura!!!

Sasuke seguía en esa posición, hasta que unos brazos lo apretaron fuertemente, era ella, era su inconfundible aroma, sus delicados brazos, que lo abrazaban con mucha ternura, y no deseaban soltarlo por nada del mundo.

Sasuke-Kun

Sasuke se volteo hacia ella y se aferró a su torso, no deseaba que se le escapara nuevamente, no quería soltarla y deseaba mantenerla junto a el por siempre, no quería volver a sentirla lejos, y sentir aquel aroma a flores que tanto le gustaba.

Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, cuando vio que el estaba en el piso, bajó de su caballo, y no pensó en nada mas que abrazarlo, no deseaba verlo así nunca, ella lo amaba con todo el corazón y no quería verlo sufrir, menos por su culpa.

Ambos desasieron ese abrazo, y se miraron directamente a los ojos, se querían decir muchas cosas, pero nada salía de sus bocas, se acercaron lo suficiente para acabar pegadas, dándose un profundo beso, con pasión, con amor, con lujuria y con mucha ternura, ese beso demostraba lo que sus corazones habían guardado en el recorrido exasperado de las agujas del reloj.

Ellos se querían tanto que con palabras era demasiado poco lo que podían decir para expresar aquel sentimiento.

Se separaron por la falta desmedida del elemento vital, y se abrazaron nuevamente, ambos se levantaron y Sakura solventó romper el silencio.

¿Ahora puedes notar cuanto te amo?

Es difícil no apreciar algo que es mutuo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Aun tenemos que llegar a las montañas donde está la persona que me ayudara a acabar con Itachi, pero tú te vienes conmigo.

Entonces apresurémonos, porque contigo me voy al mismo infierno si es necesario.

Ambos decidieron nunca mas separarse, pasara lo que pasara, y juntos emprendieron el rumbo hasta las montañas, donde se encontraba el hombre que los ayudaría contra Itachi.

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el próximo capitulo…

- ¿Sasuke?, respóndeme¿que te ocurre?, abre los ojos, tu prometiste nunca mas separarte de mi, no me mientas y abre los ojos.

……………………………………………..

Hola…

Creo que esta vez el tiempo me jugó una mala pasada, no me di cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo desde mi ultimo capitulo…

Soy despistada completamente...Bueno ahora que se me acabaron los trabajos y cosas voy a escribir más a menudo, y este fic está por terminar, aunque aún hay mucha sangre que debe correr…hehehe…

Bueno muchas gracias por preocuparse, y no se preocupen que ninguno de mis fics quedara sin final, porque lo que empiezo me gusta terminarlo...

Bueno muchos, muchos besus, y espero que me perdonen…

ATTE DULCE HARUNO.

Xaus -

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN, Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE".


End file.
